Times of Peace
by Kayleigh90
Summary: What happened in these years, which are not described in DBZ? This fanfic is my attempt of answer for this question : . And there is more characters and more genres and not all chapters are "for adults" ; . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:__  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to get, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
A time to rend, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate;  
A time of war, and a time of peace._

Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8

**Author's note: This quote on the top is a motto for all fanfic. Thank you.**

"Mum, dad is dead. He fought bravely against Cell but unfortunately he sacrificed for us in vain. He ordered me to tell you that he loves you and he never... forgets your cute face."

For these words Chichi bursted into tears. She cried like never before, at least she lost her beloved husband... Gohan, seeing mother's despair, he had tears in his eyes. At least he felt guilty of everything, if he had killed Cell in time, he would never have had to tell his mother these words. He was only 10 years old, and now he had to behave like a man and care about his mum, with the help of his grandpa, of course. Ox King and Gohan comforted Chichi as they only could, but it did not help. Goku's wife still thought only about him... Even her beloved only son, her Gohan lost the importance in her eyes and she didn't goad to a homework so often, like earlier. However, Gohan felt embarrassed by this situation. He didn't recognize his own mother... Always despotic, always yelling at father and and goading her son to a homework, but sometimes charming, too, beautiful smiling and cooking delicious dishes, which her husband loved, now she was not to know. Although she performed her duties, like before, but she was less explosive and she often silented, stared weird at a point, she was often thoughtful. Gohan wanted to talk with her about it, but... he didn't have the courage. Besides, conservation with mother was heavy going. Sometimes he still had seen, how his mother continuously looked at the photo in a frame, which presented him, as a little child, her, cheerful and smiling and Goku, his father, seeming to be happy, too. She looked at this picture with a sorrow, with some longing... And she moved her finger this fragment of the photo presenting her husband. Gohan was grieved too, when in the night he heard mother's crying and the words through this crying: _Goku... My Goku-sa... I miss you._ And so was every night. But more than all this fact, that this change occurred almost from day to day, since he told this horrible message, scared Gohan. His grandpa couldn't comfort his mum, so he knew that he had to do something. After some two weeks he didn't endure.

It was just time of lunch, but it was strange lunch, where you don't talk with anyone, not, like earlier... At least Gohan didn't endure. He put aside sharply his portion, stood up and said:

"Mum!"

"Yes, my sonny?" asked amazed Chichi.

"Mum, I..." tears flew in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. "I just can't stand this anymore, mum!" He looked straight in to her eyes, but Chichi was still surprised. "Mum, I'm sorry to say that, but it is not normal..."

"Gohan..."

"Let me finish!" he shouted with an anger but with a pain, too. "Let me finish, mum! I understand that you feel sad after dad is gone, me too, but... But..." he was saying this, clenching his teeth in order to not crying "We must go on... Dad wouldn't want this, he couldn't stand it, when you were sad, he loved you for this, how you cared about him, he endured even your screams! He knew that they were sometimes justified, but he loved you. For this, that you were. I can feel guilty much more... It's my blame that he died!" he bursted into tears.

"Honey, don't say that..."

"When it's true, mum, true and I never forgive myself! I liked fighting with dad, but now I see that you were right... I should have learn..." he let his tears to stream down his cheeks. "We must go on... You miss him, but you have me, do you remember? Did you forget about me?"

Chichi was in shock. In this moment something touched her... Her son said hard, but true words. She was so ashamed. With tears in her eyes she came near Gohan and hugged him. Her son embraced her so hardly, like actually never before.

"Sonny, you are right... How could I forget about you? I'm so sorry, honey." she started to cry. "But I can't help myself that I miss dad, I loved him so much and I still love... I believe he will be back to us... You are right, dad wouldn't want to see me in this condition, I would worry him... I have to do something... I'm glad that you said at least about it, baby. I'm sorry once again... I love you." she kissed his forehead. "Oh, Gohan..."

"Mum, I... I love you too."

"It's time to talk about this, how could I be so blind and not see that my son suffers, too... Would... you like to talk about it?"

Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, mum."

"Ok. So, tell me, what happened there."

Gohan told mother about fight against Cell with the details, what was happening there, what he expenrienced, he admited to this mistake, which he made, not killing cruel Cell before it was too late... He said about how did he feel, when father sacrificed himself that it cheered him up. But also about it how did he miss him... That he heard father, before he finally defeated Cell and that just Goku cheered him up to fight... He reminded also about it, when he said goodbye to Future Trunks he felt some father's presence, even felt that he touched his arm.

Chichi also told son that she missed her husband, because she loved him so much and before androids and Cell's appearance she felt so happy, like never before, because Goku showed her often feelings, so as Gohan saw and he was happy for this reason, too. She told about it, how did she worry about her husband during his illness and her care... And also about happiness, when he got better. Gohan and his mother reminded also these good moments with father, sometimes funny... They laughed, they didn't do this so long time. They talked with theirselves late, it was seen that this talk was necessary to both. When they had already gone to sleep, Gohan came for a moment to parents' bedroom. It was like he thought. Mum at first time this night didn't cry and she smiled. He covered her, kissed her cheek and whispered:

"Good night, mum."

Next morning was completely different than previous. Mother and son talked with themselves like before. Chichi even let him play today and do what he only wants, she didn't goad him to homework. But suddenly, after the breakfast, Gohan's mum despite happiness felt so strange. Her head was spinning and she felt sick... She vomited. Gohan, uneasy, asked:

"Are you ok, mum?"

Chichi had to take a breath and after the while she answered:

"Yes, sonny, calm down... It's not big deal." she smiled as if nothing has happened. "I had to poison with something. Go play, come for a lunch."

"So... Ok. See ya!" her son ran from the house with smile on his face.

Chichi was although uneasy a little bit this morning incapacitation. During the washing up she thought:

_It's weird... What wrong with me? I always prepare fresh dishes, if I poisoned, so Gohan too... Last time I have this... During pregnancy with him. But no, it's not... But wait a minute... After all I haven't a period, why didn't I take a notice of this? I'm so fool... Oh, it had to be then..._ she smiled. _So wait a minute, sure, it's right, I'm... I'm pregnant!_

She enjoyed at this thought. And even very. She knew that a new child will always be some part of her beloved Goku, fruit of their love... She didn't fell so well for so long. She was really happy and everything to the lunch time she did simply with singing... She didn't look forward Gohan's return to say to him cheerful message. At least her son came back. At first he asked mother if she was better, so she answered that yes and all time she humed cheerfully. Gohan didn't understand anything from this all, but he was glad, because his mum prepared him delicious lunch. When he had finished, she asked:

"And how, honey? Was it tasty?"

"Yes, of course, mum." he smiled.

"I'm glad. You know, sonny, I must tell you something."

"But what, mum?" he asked a little bit uneasy.

"So... Gohan, you'll be a big brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was very glad for this reason, what made Chichi happy too, who was afraid about son's reaction. At once he ran to his mum and hugged her, being glad.

"Really, mum? Really?"

"Yes, baby. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"I'm so glad, mum! Because I thought that something's wrong with you..."

"No, Gohan, this is normal, that I felt not good in the morning. Everything is alright."

"That's good. You know, I always wanted to have the siblings..." he said, blushing. Chichi giggled silently, covering her mouth.

"So, you see, sonny, sometimes dreams come true..." they both laughed.

"But mum, and when will baby be born?" asked interested Gohan.

"I don't know this exactly, baby, so tomorrow we will go to the city, to the doctor, and next we will visit Bulma, what do you think?"

"Yes! I haven't seen her so long, I want to see Trunks, too, I like him so much..."

"You see, soon you will have the same Trunks..."

"And so, if it will be a girl, huh?" he asked with a little bit spiteful voice.

"Heh, you know, I feel though, that it will be a boy. I can't explain it, but I feel so... With you it was so." she smiled. "And so what, wouldn't you like to have a brother?"

"I would, you don't even know, how much! With me it was so? Tell, mum, how it was, please! Tell, when I was in your belly and when I was a little baby! Please!"

"So ok, if you insist..."

"Hurray!"

Chichi told her sonny about when she was pregnant with him, how she felt, when she felt at first time, how he was moving, how Goku was so caring of her, how she was happy, when he was born... She told him a story about choosing his name, how he grew, started to sit, walk, talk... And so time expired to the evening, and Gohan still listened to these stories fascinated. At least she sent her son to the bed, because next day they have to go out into the city. Thanks these stories and memories she felt so glad. She felt younger again, like when she got married and gave birth to Gohan, however she wasn't old, she was only thirty years old... When she had finished cleaning, she went for a moment to Gohan's room to check if he slept. He slept like a baby, glad. She smiled and came out. When she had bathed and changed into a nightshirt, she smiled, scored on her belly and whispered:

"Good night, my little."

And she went to sleep.

Next day at once after the breakfast she went with her son to the city, first to the doctor, and next to Bulma. They got there in the unusual way - Chichi flew on the Nimbus, and Gohan flew near her. During the flight she reminded the moments, when she knew Goku, at least she hasn't flown on the Nimbus so long. When they arrived to the city, first Chichi went to the doctor and she ordered Gohan to wait. It took a little time, but at least she came out the cabinet and her son asked:

"And how?"

"Everything is alright. Doctor said that baby is fine and develops well."

"But when is baby going to be born?"

"For some 7 months, it will be... December. So, all in all, in this year."

They smiled to themselves. Chichi embraced her son and said:

"Ok, let's fly to Bulma. I wanted to meet her, too."

"Right."

After these words they went straight to Capsule Corp. When they arrived, they found Bulma and her mum, who were sitting outdoors and little Trunks acctually was making his first steps.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Bulma's mum, when Trunks tried to stand up at himself.

"Yes, he is." answered Chichi.

Surprised ladies looked at the side of gate, where they saw Chichi and Gohan. Bulma with a joy ran to their side and with a smile said:

"Chichi! Gohan! What are doing here, come in."

"Hello, Bulma." answered Chichi.

"Good afternoon." said Gohan. "Can I go to Trunks?" he asked as he came.

"Hehe, of course. He likes so much your company. Play with him." answered Bulma and at once she hugged Chichi. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry, it must be horrible for you..."

"It's alright, Bulma. I know that he did everything to save us." she looked at her. "All right, somehow I cope with, really, you don't need to worry."

"Oh... so, ok. Come in! Mum! Prepare something to drink, Chichi and Gohan came! Would you like something to drink?"

"Orange juice, if I may."

"Of course, sit down here." she pointed her a bower outdoors which near Gohan played with Trunks. "Mum!"

"I'm coming, honey." Bulma's mum came with a tray with drinks and tasty cakes homemade. "Oh, hello, Chichi."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Briefs." she answered with a smile.

"So, what are you doing in the city?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, you know, I had to arrange some affairs, and besides... Enough this sitting in the home, I must go somewhere, you are still my friend." she smiled.

"Huh? I don't understand something, Chichi. Your behaviour is so weird, you lost husband, and you smile and behave like always. What's going on?"

In the answer Chichi looked at playing Gohan and Trunks and after a while of silence said:

"Your Trunks is so sweet... Gohan likes playing with him, because he has nobody to play." she looked at Bulma and Mrs. Briefs' side. "But soon it will change."

Both of ladies was in so shocked enough to open Bulma's mum eyes.

"Wait a minute, it means that you..."

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, it's so great, congratulations!" Bulma fell into her friend's neck. "Now I see... I know this recently at myself that motherhood is a wonderful matter. And you are going to be a mum at twice time... You lucky chap! I'm jealous!"

They both started to laugh for this reason. Bulma and her mum started to ask her about when baby will be born, how she was feeling and about everything, about Gohan too. Suddenly over the company went no other, like Vegeta. However he didn't special pay attention to the guests, because he was going to eat something and he was going to come back to the training. Bulma, seeing him, called:

"Vegeta, baby, and maybe would you like to exchange greetings with the guests?"

Here prince of Saiyans stopped and blushed. He couldn't stand it, when Bulma said to him _honey_, _baby_, he felt embarrassed of this.

"Aha, it's you, Kakarott's woman. Hi."

"Her name is Chichi, you know it! And she's Goku's wife, not a _woman_! Don't stress her, because she is expecting!"

"Aha, what a great message." he said with a sarcasm, typish for him. "More Kakarott's brats, wonderful... Forgive me, but I don't have a time for chatting." and he went to his side. Bulma was boiling from the anger.

"Don't worry about him, Chichi, he is like he is. And to you, my dear, I will talk about this behavior!" she yelled to Vegeta's side. However, Chichi was laughing.

"It's alright, it's not big deal."

"Eh... I can stand many things, but no this way of treating you... He could more respect Goku's wife!"

"But really, never mind. Don't talk about it. But... You are still with him?" she asked silently.

"Of course. I don't want that Trunks is raised without father... But out of the question of the marriage! And besides, he don't even talk about this."

Chichi was in shock. She didn't think that a woman was able not to dream about a marriage...

"What?"

"N-No... Nothing, really nothing. Let's change the subject. Bulma, have you some pregnant clothes? You know, what I mean..."

"Of course. I think that something will be found."

"I'm so glad. Bulma, where is the toilet?"

Chichi's friend pointed her the way. While she at herself came to Gohan and her sonny. She had got an idea...

"Have you a good time, Gohan?"

"Yes. Your Trunks is so cool..."

"You're sure happy, that you will have a siblings, won't you?"

"Of course! I always wanted to have brother or sister..."

"You know, Gohan, I've got an idea, but you must help me..."

"What's going on?"

"Your mum deserves something. So I would like to organise surprise party for her, we'll invite all our friends..."

"It's a great idea! But what am I supposed to do?"

"You must inform all them that in next week will be a party, and I'll take a rest, right?" she winked to him.

"Right!"

"Ok, so don't talk now, because your mum is coming. Call me for a six days..."

"How is it going?" asked Chichi.

"No, nothing..." said Bulma. "I'm just asking Gohan if he is having a good time, am I not...?" she poked him.

"Yes, yes, right..."

Chichi smiled.

"Ok. But we must go. It's getting to be late, but thank you for talk and hospitality."

"So, ok... Will you stop by me again?"

"So, me sure, at least I must go to the doctor. Good bye, my dear." she hugged her friend.

"Good bye! Have a good journey!"

"Good bye, Bulma! Bye, bye, Trunks!" said Gohan.

"Trunks, make bye bye to Gohan." after this a little boy waved farewell. This view made everyone happy.

Chichi and her son were really glad from this visit. And Gohan was more glad for a thought of the party... That all friends will meet again. And this time in these under a such great circumstances, not in some battle or next struggle for the Earth... For this reason Gohan was the most glad, as he could. During the return trip he was so cheerful that he laughed out loud and turned somersaults in the air.

"Hehe, why are you so glad, Gohan?"

"Haha, it's because you are so glad and smiling, mum!"

This answer was for her enough. She saw in the front of herself a new hope for a future - in her children...

Next days looked colourable like these previous. Chichi was doing her duties, in the free moments kniting some clothes for a baby, while Gohan was studying, but mum more often let him play, what he was using for inform everyone. The easiest way was with grandpa, with Ox King, who was often in their home, so Gohan said to him first about Bulma's idea. Grandpa was delighted that idea and promised that he would help in the preparations. Next he went to the Kame Sennin's island to convey a piece of good news to Roshi and Kuririn. Both Old-Timer and Goku's friend were surprised that Chichi was expecting again.

"Yes, I'm going to have a siblings, I'm not kidding." laughed Gohan, seeing astonished faces of Kuririn and Kame Sennin.

"Well, so Goku left us such a nice keepsake...." said Roshi.

"How great... Congratulations... Eh, I'm so jealous of Goku that he has you, such wife, and now a second child..." Kuririn was trying to be glad but he still had a broken heart after this, what has #18 done.

"Don't worry, #18 surely will come back, at least who is close her now? But it's not what I mean, guys. Bulma had an idea that we could make on this occasion a party. Will you drop in?"

"Ooo... And Bulma at herself will be too?" asked guided of the pervent thoughts Roshi.

"So yes..."

"Ok, so we will be, right, Kuririn?"

Kuririn was still sad.

"Come on, Kuririn! Please, without you it won't be the same party... Do this for my father, for your friend... Don't you enjoy our happiness?"

"So, if you insist... We will."

"So good bye! I must visit someone yet!"

"See ya, Gohan!"

Gohan headed for Kami's Lookout, where he was going to invite Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo. He felt in this moment like an angel... Yes, like an angel, at least he could fly and delivered the good news... However, if only dad could know...

On the way to Kami's Lookout he invited master of the Korin Tower and Yajirobe, who said that they would be there (though Yajirobe was guided only of the free beanfeast). Next he reached his friend Dende. He was looking forward meeting with him and Piccolo, his first mentor...

"Hello!"

"Gohan, it's you!" Dende was glad.

"Hi! Hello, Piccolo."

"Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you learn and take care of your mother?" asked with a typish _care_ Piccolo.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something about her. My mum is expecting!"

"It's great, Gohan!" Dende was glad. It wasn't for Piccolo moving as though. He just shruged his shoulders and said:

"Earthlings... I will never understand you..."

"On this occasion Bulma wants to make a party. Will you drop in?"

"Of course." answered new Kami.

"Piccolo, we're inviting you too!"

"Me?! And why?!" he answered blushed. "Your mother can't stand me, for what..."

"Because I want you to be there. At least it will be my brother or sister... Please."

"I don't like the parties, but whatever... Just don't think that I do it for you!" added with an anxiety Piccolo.

"Of course, of course..." Gohan giggled under his breath. "In that case thanks and see you on the party!"

"Good bye, Gohan!" answered Dende.

It was late already, so Gohan came back to home.

_Hehe, I knew that with Piccolo would be the worst... But I was sure that I would convince him._

Everything was succeeded in hiding from mum, and she didn't suspect anything. Over the next days he informed Yamcha and Puar, who zestfully agreed the invitation. He succeeded even in finding Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu, who agreed to go, if they knew that everyone would be there. Kame Sennin and Kuririn informed Oolong, so everyone was invited. A day before the party Gohan called Bulma.

"Ok, Gohan, you are wonderful. And now listen me. I will try to get your mum for shopping and if something, you will help me to convince her, ok?"

"Ok."

"My parents will help you under the pretext of babysitting you. My mum will make food, and you will help my dad."

"Agreed."

"And that's so great! Good bye!"

"Good bye!" Gohan hung up the phone and had a sigh of relief, but in the while he was scared.

"Who was that, honey?"

"W-What... No, mum, it was just..." he didn't know what he should have thought. "They were just... Some consultants with some promotions, hehe..."

"Aha. I hope you didn't order anything, did you?"

"No, no, don't worry, mum, hehe..."

_Gohan behaves so strange._ she thought _But anyway, everything will be ok. This is this age._

Next day Bulma appeared with her parents and Trunks in Goku's home. She plainly ran and said, interrupting a breakfast:

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Bulma! What are you doing here? Ready for what?"

"How is that, for what, for general, womanish shopping!" she got the bags.

"Hehe, oh no, not this time... I don't have a time, I must work in home, Gohan..."

"Come off it, I don't want even to hear this! My parents are with me, they will look after Gohan with a pleasure! And you deserve something, don't let ask..."

"Mum, go, I will cope with..."

"You see? Make something for yourself, even once, please..."

"So ok, if you insist... Maybe it's necessary for me?"

"And that's so great!"

After the while they flew away by Bulma's jet to the city. Mrs. Briefs at once took care about food, while Gohan was helping Bulma's father with alignment of the tables, with the decorations, and preparations of the other things for a party. Goku's son was helping Mr. Briefs with pleasure as he could. In one moment, when he wanted to lift a few packs, suddenly someone else did it for him. Surprised, he found out, that it was... Vegeta.

"What are you staring at?" he was ashamed. "Bulma sent in me to help with your idiotic party... But I still can't stand this, these parties... Why are you laughing?!"

"Nothing, it's because I'm just interested, how did she blackmail you this time, hehe..."

Vegeta reminded of these unpleasant Bulma's words: _We won't build you a new gravity room!_. He pissed off Gohan:

"Go to the work, little brat! You won't talk back to me!"

"Ok, ok..." but Goku's son was still laughing.

Meanwhile Bulma took Chichi to the shopping center. Something has changed there, since she was there last time.

"Haven't you been here so long time, have you?"

"Yes... So, what would you like to do first?"

"No, my dear, it's your day. It's time for a little... Metamorphosis, heehee..."

"Oh no, I..."

"My dear... Look into my eyes and say, when the last time have you been to the hairdresser or on the heavy shopping? Didn't you want to do this?"

"All in all, maybe you are right..."

"Awesome! Because I registered you here to the hairdresser, and I'm going too..."

"What, but..."

"Don't grumble, let's go!"

Bulma plainly pushed her friend inside. After the while Chichi felt a little bit more confident, being inside. She let to persuade for a change of haircut - she got rid of the fringe. While Bulma... cut hair short. After the going out Chichi's friend commented so her new haircut:

"Well, well, my dear... At once a few years younger... I like you with an exposed forehead."

"Thank you. I like you too in these hair."

"Ok, it's time to change some clothes. You must change something in your wardrobe, my dear."

They went to the trip on the shops. With friend's help Chichi chose the new clothes, dresses in her favourite style, but in more vivid colours... The most this yellow dress was to her liking, as she didn't even trying and paying take it off. She bought her some other clothes, a few couples of shoes... Bulma was glad, seeing a smile on friend's face. They ate something, but to the party was a few time yet. Fortunately canny Ms. Briefs had a _plan B_. They decided to choose an accessories. Chichi loved it. Trying a various belts, earrings, brancelets... She chose a lovely complet, but there was still too much time.

_What should I do, what should I do?_ thought Bulma. But suddenly she saw a solution - a beauty salon. At least she thought about this - if rage that for 100 percent!

"Shouldn't we come back, Bulma?"

"No, no... We must go there yet!" she pointed the salon.

"What? Oh, no... I won't let for this..."

"But what are you talking about, cut it out..."

"It's useless... There is no one, for who I can dress up or beautify..." she said sadly.

Bulma felt so stupid, at least Chichi lost her husband, she had the right to feel that... She remembered that she felt a similar feelings after Yamcha's loosing... But she reminded of something else.

"It's not true! Goku is dead, but it doesn't mean that there is no one, for who you can be and feel beautiful. You must do this for yourself and besides... You have a wonderful son and soon..." she touched her belly "you're going to be mum again. Look at me. You must be for them the most beautiful."

They smiled to themselves for a longer moment. Next they entered to the inside, where Chichi underwent a few operations and let for a delicate make-up. She felt glad and more beautiful since she saw Goku last time. That was necessary for her. After all they went back to home, where everything was ready. When they went inside, all guests greeted her with a loud _SURPRISE!_. And in fact, it was a surprise for her. She was in such shock, that she had to sit down. She asked moved:

"But... But how? Why? That's all... That's all for me?"

"Of course!" answered Bulma. "You deserves something, at least you're going to be mother a second time... So, and we wanted to honour the memory of Goku. So today don't worry anything, just have a fun. It was my idea, so I will take it all... Gohan helped me."

"It's true, sonny?"

"Yes, mum. It's all for you. Everyone is here for your reason."

"I don't even know how to thank you, my dear! I've never expected... I'm so happy! Let's start the party!"

Everyone was glad and had a good time... Guests asked Chichi, how was she and congratulated her on a baby.

"Even you are here, Piccolo?" asked Goku's wife.

Namekian at once blushed and typish tone for him answered:

"Eh... I didn't want that Dende flew alone, someone must care about him."

"Ok, so if you want..." everyone started to laugh.

Only three of guests seemed to be displeased that they are here - it was Vegeta, Piccolo... and Kuririn. So far as for first two it was normal (they never seemed to be glad of whatever), for Kuririn it was an unusual behaviour. He still thought about #18 and didn't feel good, seeing so familiar atmosphere. It's because he thought at himself that he would never experience this happiness. He don't talk to anyone too much during the party. At least he came to the host, who was talking to Bulma and said:

"Chichi, thanks for a party and congrats once again, but I... I probably will go."

"What? Why, stay longer... What about Kame Sennin?"

"Forgive me, but I'm not in the mood, I came, because Gohan asked me, and besides let this Old-Timer go alone... I just hinder you. And he... Somehow he copes with. Bulma, at the best you will take him to Kame House. Good bye."

And after these words he came out.

"What?! Kuririn, come back! I'm not going to be alone with this pervent, do you hear me?! Come back!" yelled Bulma, but Gohan calmed down her and said that he at the best he at himself would fly to take Roshi to home.

Meanwhile Kuririn didn't fly away to home, but went for a walk in these surroundings, where he was being with Goku. He still thought about her and stared blank at the river. Suddenly he heard someone's voice:

"Hey, you!"

The voice sounded very familiar, he turned back, but he didn't see anyone.

"Sure I misheard, it's impossible that..."

"Hey, you! Yes, I'm talking to you!" he turned back and saw... #18, who appeared from nowhere. Kuririn was hard surprised, seeing her in this place. He came to her.

"#18? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you,... Actually, what's your name?"

"Kuririn." he smiled, as if he wasn't be angry, that his beloved didn't remember his name. It wasn't important. Important was that she was here and talked to him. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because... Because I wanted to talk to you. I didn't even manage to ask about many things..." she blushed. It was visible that Kuririn's wish came true - she was recovering a humanity, and feelings too.

"So... Ok. I will talk to you with a pleasure." he smiled. "But how did you find me?"

"I was in this your house, but this turtle said to me that you were in Goku's house on a party. I didn't want to come in, so I was waiting for your coming. And actually on which occasion is this party? I thought that Goku is dead..."

"And that's true, but his wife, Chichi, is expecting. We wanted to congratulate her..."

"She is expecting... I'm curious, what is that feeling..."

"Hehe, maybe you will know it somewhen..." joked Kuririn. They looked at the side of Goku's house.

"Maybe... Somewhen..." answered #18 and grabed Kuririn's hand. He felt so happy, like never before. They looked at themselves, after this, holding their hands, they flew away to the side of Kame House, and there was sunset yet...

Soon the party was over, and guests came back to their houses... Bulma was there the longest, because she helped Chichi in cleaning. But she had to go too. Chichi was preparing to sleeping, when Gohan came and said:

"Mum... You looked today so cute. I like, when you're so... Happy and smiled. Your new haircut is nice..."

"Oh, thank you, honey... Thanks for all."

She kissed his forehead, after this Gohan went to his room to sleep. Chichi went to bed too. It was a wonderful day.

_Hmm... Bulma is wonderful... She had a great idea and was right... At least Gohan should have a lovely mum... But this party! Something wonderful... Last time I felt so lovely and appreciated probably on my wedding... That is probably my second the happiest day in my whole life. I'm so tired... Good night, my little. Good night, Goku-sa._


	3. Chapter 3

******Note:** Polish name of "balls" (I mean here a name for the testicles) is "jaja" what literally means "eggs". So I had to think about other names, so my point of reference was a word "balls"... So I thought about this stick, which Goku had from his grandpa Gohan ^^ Yeah, I know, these names suck. But thanks for understanding.

**Thank you and enjoy! :)**

Next days were been passed. Pregnacy proceeded correctly, a baby grew. Chichi was very glad for this reason. Gohan and Ox King took care about her, as they could. Her son was looking forward a brother or sister and her father a next grandchild.

Still, Chichi missed her husband. She wanted so much that he could know everything, about how much she missed, about a child... Sometimes she looked sadly at the window, as if she counted that someday Goku came just back, and that all was a bad dream... But it was not that. However, she didn't let herself for this melancholia too much, not near Gohan, she had to take care about a child, she couldn't be nervous...

Some night, when she had just gone to bed, she decided to remind of this, how it was at the beginning...

**FLASHBACK**

The wedding drew to a close, and guests were coming back to their houses... Married couple - Goku and Chichi - were warmly saying good bye to them. After the wedding party Ox King came to his daughter and son-on-law and said:

"You're a great couple... Goku, take care about her! Chichi, you too!"

"Daddy, he is the most wonderful husband on the whole world!"

Goku blushed, hearing these words, and his wife was still hugging him.

"Where are you going to live, huh?"

"Where only my beloved husband wants, heehee..."

"Goku?"

"Huh? In that case I would like to turn back to Mount Paozu, where I lived with my grandpa. At the most I will rebuild a house."

"Goku, you're so wonderful!"

"Oh, how great... I will visit your grandpa's house with pleasure, at least he was my friend... I'd like to give you as a wedding gift..." Ox King gave Goku a little capsule.

"A capsule?"

"Yes. Open it, when you will be there."

"Right."

"Good bye, daddy!"

"Good bye! Be happy!"

After this married couple flew away on Nimbus. Chichi was still hugging Goku and smiling. Her husband didn't know yet too much, what is all this, but he tried to return this, because it was for him... Quite nice. She was still saying these three words _I love you_, though he didn't know exactly, what is this love. He knew that he liked her very much, he promised that he would marry her, but what was this, that love? Nobody told him about this, so how could he know that?

At least they reached this place, where a little, old hut was standing.

"It's here. How long I haven't been here..."

"Here is so lovely... Honey, what about a capsule?"

"Ah, yes."

Goku got a capsule and threw her. They saw... a house. They were very astonished, but glad.

"A house! Dear dad, he had to spend a lot of money for this all..."

"Well, your dad had to pay a lot... But it's such a good gift. I'm seeing through the windows, that there are some furniture inside... Awesome! Let's go, Chichi, shall we?"

"Goku..."

"What?"

"So you know, Goku-sa..." she blushed. "Tradition says that the groom must carry the bride over the threshold of house..."

"Huh? So, ok, if you insist..." he didn't see any sense in this act, but he did it, as she asked. She was smiling, so he thought that it's needed. He liked seeing a smile on her face.

At the beginning they looked around whole house, where are some things. Goku was glad for a view of the kitchen and a full fridge, and Chichi was pleasant, seeing that in the wardrobe were her clothes. The bathroom was nicely decorated, too, there was a huge bathtub and pretty patterns. Then they came to their bedroom. There was standing a big bed, two bedside tables, a wardrobe and a dressing-table. The walls were painted in a warm, peach colour, and in the window was a dark curtain.

"Ooo... Honey, so here we will be sleeping... I like it..." she giggled flirtly.

"Huh? But I don't understand something. Here is one bed. I thought that _sleep together_ that in one room, obviously, but in bed?"

"Haha... My silly, you're so funny... Of course, that we will be sleeping in one bed, as all married couples do..."

"All in all... I used to sleep in bed with my grandpa, when I was little, I liked it." he smiled. "I like this idea!"

His wife grabbed his hand and giggled.

"It's good, honey." after this she came closer his ear and whispered: "Because we won't only be sleeping there..."

She went away for a while to the bathroom to preparing for this most important night in her life... Goku still didn't know, what was going on. It made him think, what is it possible to make in bed, except sleeping. However, after the while he started to take off such an uncomfortable suit and he was taking off the trousers, when his wife came, in dismissed hair, with a subtle make-up, in a skimpy and short nightshirt and smelt so pretty of perfume. However, she was ashamed of a sight of her husband, only in pants. Admittedly, she had already seen him without a shirt, but never in that situation...

"Hmm... Honey, are you getting ready for...?"

"What? Yeah, actually I wanted to go to sleep..."

"Heehee... Oh, don't tease me, my silly!"

"When really! Come on, let's go sleep..."

_Hmm... So he is really dark in these questions... But it's so cute! I haven't made it yet, but I will be his teacher of love... I will make that he won't fall asleep in this night!_

"So, ok, let's go to bed."

They went to bed, but his wife still looked at him so coquettishly and scored him on his arm...

"What is? Why are you looking that?"

"Goku-sa..." she skimed with her nose his cheek. "My Goku-sa... When I don't want to sleep..."

"Oh, man..." Goku sat on bed "So what do you want to do? Why have you gone to bed?"

"Hmm... I want to do this... What all married couples do..."

"That is what? Maybe will you tell me at least?"

"Hmm... I won't only tell you, but we will do this too... But slowly." she kissed him tenderly his cheek. "Do you like this?"

"I don't know, for what are you doing this, but it's quite nice..."

"Hmm... And what about this?" she started to kiss his lips. They experienced at the first time something like this. Chichi closed her eyes and blushed, meanwhile he had at the beginning opened eyes, astonished with this, what was she doing, but after the while he closed his eyes too and gave himself this caress... He felt her pleasant heat of her lips, her lovely scent... He experienced these feelings, like never before. Instinctively he started to wander with his hands on her back, even not knowing that he was doing this. After this kiss they looked at themselves. Chichi sighed...

"Wow... What was that, Chichi?"

"Honey, this is a kiss... In this way married couples demonstrate their feelings... " she tenderly flinged her hands on his neck.

"So that is what married couples make in bed? Because I like it so much!"

"Hehe... It's possible to kiss not only in bed, baby. And hug too. But... We will be doing the other, more pleasant things..."

"And kissing too? Because I probably liked it..."

"If you like it so much, I will kiss you once again."

She carried these words into effect, but this kiss wasn't so tender and innocent, like previous, and it began to be hotter and passionate... At least their tongues met and started their dance, whole of the passion. Goku didn't know, what was his wife up to with him, but it made him such a pleasure, her too. In the madness of the passion she grabbed harder his neck and next she scored him on his back. His hands roamed on her hair, back and hips... At least they wanted to look at themselves.

"And how was it, honey?"

"Wonderful... I see, that is like eating each other, isn't it?"

"Hehe, you can say that, my darling."

"Awesome! What a shame, that you had nothing in your mouth, because I would like this more..."

"Oh, baby! I'm so impressed... You're a good student. Do you want these games now? What a nasty boy... But first we have to do something else, you have to learn a little bit more... Ok. You know, you scored me so nicely, when we were kissing, I liked it..."

"What? I... I scored you?" Goku blushed, because he didn't even know that he was doing this.

"Oh, come off it, you don't need to be ashamed, it's normal... If you like it so much, maybe it's time for the other caress? Not only kisses are in this all game important..."

After these words she gently lowered her shoulder straps and blushing, she uncovered her husband her breast. It was a quite large, but not too much, just suitable. Round, shapely and firm, with a sticking up nipples...

Goku was surprised with this sight, really he saw at first time live women's breast in whole. He reminded of that he had thought that is a bottom on the chest, but Bulma explained him, that is breast. Then he saw it often in these Keme Sennin's dirty periodicals, but he didn't understand, why this Old-Timer liked women's breast so much. However, then during training in Kami's Lookout he started to grow up and experienced these all tortures of puberty, he dreamt often about women's boobs... But he didn't still understand, why. Till now. He didn't think, that Chichi's breast is so beautiful. He could look at it without the end... But... His wife took his hands and... Put them on her boobs. Goku was surprised, but he felt so nicely heat in his hands...

"What are you doing?"

"So what... Wouldn't you like to... paw it a little?" she blushed, but smiled too.

"So, ok... But actually how, am I suppossed to touch it, or what?"

"Touch... Score... Massage... Squeeze..." she sighed. This touch made her a pleasure. Goku made it so exactly, like his wife said... Even it made him a delight... He decided even to try a famous _puff-puff_, which Kame Sennin and Oolong liked so much. He put his head between boobies and... squeezed them to him.

_Hmm... They sure were right! This is awesome! They warm my ears so nicely... And in general, they are so nice in touch, and so firm, I can knead them, like... a dough, or a ball... But why haven't guys these one? Nevermind, I will ask her about this later._

He looked at her and was appalled - Chichi tilted her head, parted her lips and sighed... Goku thought, if was something wrong.

"Chichi, are you ok?"

"Yes, honey, just go on... I just feel good..."

"Aha... So, I'm glad... It's so nice, too, Chichi... May I... kiss them too? Just like your lips?"

"Oh, Goku-sa... You're so brave... But I like these men! Kiss them..."

He took them in his hand and started to kiss, actually at first skimming with mouth, and then his kisses began to be more bold, seeing, how Chichi was shivering, that she was bending, and her nipples began to be more hard, like two little pebbles... It was interesting for him. Admittedly he had nipples too (like every guy), but he has never seen or never paid attention for what was happening with them. He kissed her breast and touched the nipples by turns... At least he thought, how did it taste, because it smelt so lovely... And... He did it. He started to wander with his tongue on her breast, what drove her crazy... Chichi sighed from the delight and moaned silently. She didn't think that he would do it. But as you can see, he liked it. Her skin had a salty taste from a sweat, but it made him a pleasure more and more... Even more than food... He had already known, what he liked the most in his wife... Boobies... At least her name was Chichi... Actually he could play with them without any break, he liked them so much... But he didn't know, what was waiting for him... He scored her on her belly, as soft and smooth as her boobies... After that he started to kiss it, went more down and down... But Chichi stopped these pettings and lifted up his chin.

"What is? Don't you... feel good?"

"No, baby, it's not like this... But you're going so down, and it's time to... seeing something else."

She took off her nightshirt completely and threw it on the floor. Goku saw her womb, smooth and shaved. He reminded of that when he had seen at first time this thing at Bulma (obviously it was an accident), he was appalled. He hadn't got a clue, that women differed in this case from men... And till now this sight astonished him a little bit, but... he decided to know (at least), what was going on. First, he touched her femininity here and there, what drove Chichi crazy... With an amazement he discovered that the more it's touched the more it's wet... He tickled with a finger these wet places and next he took it out... He smelt it and was surprised of this strange scent, which he didn't know before... But this, what was unknown, was more excited for him, like for an every guy... It tasted strange too, a little bit salty... He couldn't explain it, but... He liked it, seeing that touching made Chichi a more pleasure, that fun with boobies... But... Curiosity was bigger and stopped these pettings.

"Chichi?"

"W-What... What is, honey... Why did you stop?"

"I don't know, why, I like that, but... What is actually this? We have a stick and balls, and you...?"

"Hmm... Goku-sa... If you have a stick and balls, that... That is a blanket for your stick!"

"A blanket?"

"Yes, a blanket... It's warm and cosy, your stick will like it... Heehee, I say it... And now I tell you something. If your stick stays there for a while, maybe we will have a baby..."

"A baby...?" he didn't except that the babies are made in that way, that could be... pleasant.

"Do you see now, baby?"

"Yes, Chichi..." he smiled.

"Hmm... So if we are talking about your stick... So maybe..." she fell her hands to his neck and kissed him tenderly "I will now... caress you... Like you did..."

They looked deeply into their eyes and smiled. Her husband liked this idea. Till now he peted her sitting, but Chichi laid down on him and started to kiss him gently, on his face, lips, ears, neck, arms... She went down and down and setted about his chest, which she liked very much, and belly... When she skimmed him so everywhere with her warm mouth, he felt, that the wave of delight flooded him, the wave, which he had never experienced before, and so many things gave him pleasure, like food or fight... He closed his eyes. It was a some new, unknown kind of pleasure, which he couldn't compare to any food or any fight. He didn't know, why these kisses and her touch made his blood faster and heart beat like it was going to jump out of his chest soon! He didn't feel like that during any training or any fight... He drooled like he saw something tasty... He liked to lick his wife, because she tasted better than any food... He didn't know what was wrong with him, he went crazy, but this madness was so pleasant that he didn't want stop... He didn't even know that he had sigh of delight and he massaged her butt, as soft as her boobies... He felt like his blood was flowing in the one side... In the side of stick, that there was happening something strange with him, but something pleasant too...

At least Chichi stopped her caress and took off the pants from her husband... She was ashamed and turned back... She saw at first time the masculinity standing by... Yes, Goku's stick was ready, he stood proundly at attention, like a soldier waiting for the orders... He can pride himself of it, he was uncommon, plainly huge-sized... Chichi touched him gently, but very shyly, she saw something like that at first time... However... Goku was very astonished of this sight. He had never seen that something like that happened with his stick, even, when he was growing up, he only dreamt about girls and boobs, but he didn't know about that his stick assumed... these sizes. Only sometimes he felt in the next morning _jelly in his pants_, but it was Goku, he didn't care about it.

"Chichi... What's wrong with him?"

"Honey... You should be pround... Your stick... He's so great!"

"But I have never seen that he was so big, he stood so! And he..."

"Was so hard?" she touched him there. "What, doesn't it give you pleasure...?"

"Yes... It's so nice... Don't stop! I don't know, how do you make it, but it's wonderful!"

"Hmm... These kisses and pawing, this all was for preparing for the most pleasant thing, honey... Your stick is ready... To go to my blanket."

"But how..."

"Don't worry, baby... Just lie down on me, but so gently..." she instructed him.

Her husband did as she said to him... She widened her legs and uncovered her blanket like that he could have a good approach, after that... She took his stick in her hand and slowly, gently... She made that he was inside. Admittedly it caused her a little pain, but she clenched her teeth and it was better. Meanwhile Goku had felt like never... There was so warm, tight... Pleasing... And slippery. She grabbed his buttocks and pushed him to herself. It made him more delight.

"So, honey... Now you must move yourself to my side, like me before..."

"Like this?" he did, like his wife said. And it gave her a pleasure again.

"Yes! Yes! Go on, please... Don't stop, my baby... You're talented... You learn so fast... Do it!"

After that Goku started to move like his wife said. Every move made him more and more pleasure, more than when she caressed him... Everything was in full swing, so far this delight gave him only training or some effort... He moved at first gently, but then harder and harder... Faster and faster... Deeper and deeper... He didn't expect that this closeness gave him a pleasure and his wife so... Chichi hadn't only sighed but she moaned too... She whispered by turns these words: _Goku_, _Goku-sa_, _I love you_, _more_, _yes_... She pawed his back, his firm butt... She felt so sexy, she had never imagined that it could be so pleasant... Blood and hormones boiled, and scent of her sweaty husband freed more passion in her... Chichi twined, bended, twisted her legs arounds his hips... And... She hammered her nails into his neck, but it was pleasant for him too... He liked it more and more... He pushed harder and harder and looked at his wife. He saw that her boobies began to be like when he touched them... So he started to lick them again, what caused... Chain reaction. Chichi started to moan louder and louder, she squeezed more her legs to his hips what caused that he pushed faster and harder... It gave him a delight, he felt like he would explode in a moment... Her femininity was more slippery and wet... This feeling, so far unknown both... It made that they wanted to do this more intensive... They both couldn't this bear... One moment... They felt that in a moment would happen somenthing unusual, something like explosion...

_I don't know, what's wrong with me and how does she make it, but it's so wonderful... Like a training, only better... Tastier than any food... I don't know what's going with me... This all is so great... I have never felt better before..._ thought Goku.

_I'm... I'm in heaven! I was afraid what would it be... Unnecessarily... My Goku-sa is a great husband! So tender, so lovely... I'm... I'm burning! I'm going crazy!_

And in fact, all their senses went crazy... In the moment an explosion would take place... Goku and Chichi for a while looked into their eyes. And then... They reached the summit... His semen flooded her whole blanket... When he had finished, he came out her and lay down to sigh after this all. Chichi during another while moaned, but after all she cuddled to Goku to sigh too. When they had recovered, they looked at themselves with this look, like never before... Chichi kissed him in his cheek, and Goku scored her arm...

"Goku-sa... And how did you like it?"

"Chichi... It was the most wonderful thing which I've ever done!" he smiled like a child who gets a candy. "Just... I'm afraid about one thing."

"What's happened, Goku-sa?"

"What did then... shoot from me?"

"Oh, my silly... It was... a semen. There inside are some little seeds, and in my blanket... a little egg... If one seed reach the egg, we will have a baby." she smiled. In this a little bit childish way she explained him, from where babies come.

"Hmm... That's a nice way for making babies."

They started to laugh, and after the while they kissed gently again...

"Chichi... I liked this so much that... I could make it with you without any break!"

"Honey... We will have for much time for this... You'll see, my baby..." she kissed him tenderly in his lips. Goku scored her cheek. In a moment they looked into their eyes, and then... fell asleep in their arms. That was their wedding night...

Next days passed just as sweet... Goku liked this care, which Chichi gave him, that she cooked a tasty dishes for him, that she hugged him tenderly, kissed... He loved her more and more, her eyes, smile, silhouette... But he still liked these boobs the most... He made eagerly all what his wife asked... And in the nights... Chichi taught him a new things, they were more bold and brave, tried a new positions, places, caresses... Goku liked sex to this degree that he often initiated it, his wife's sight and meaningful smile was enough to be ready... They often kissed and hugged... He felt so good, his heart beated faster for her sight and he wanted she was with him without any break... At least he understood that all was just a love. And though she sometimes yelled at him, he forgave her it magnanimously... In bed. He started to apply to her affectionately, too, say: _honey_, _sweetheart_, _baby_, he often paid her compliments and declared love... Not only in the night... He felt that he wouldn't know what to do, if he lost her, he wanted to protect her at any price...

An effect of their intoxicating nights was obviously a baby. Chichi was very happy, when she orientated that she is pregnant. He was glad too, though he hadn't know exactly what did it mean being father yet. Chichi explained him everything what and how, and he took care about her as he only could...

He bore her moods, hugged her often and tried not to annoy her... He scored her belly and was glad, whe baby was moving... He experienced very much a childbirth, which was very hard for Chichi, but he supported her as he only could...

When he saw his baby, a little boy, he was frantic for joy... He loved him at once... Maybe because he still felt like a little child? In any case those were a happy moments...

**THE END OF FLASHBACK**

Chichi reminded nicely of wedding night and happy moments from her marriage, but suddenly she felt something strange... Those were the first moves of her baby, which she felt... It made her glad. She scored gently her belly and was glad... If only Goku could see this... But she enjoyed this what she had.

_Hello, baby... It's me, your mommy... At least I feel you, my little... I love you. Good night._


	4. Chapter 4

Next days and weeks passed peacefully, a baby still shaped up well, Gohan was glad that he could feel its moves and soon he would have a siblings. Bulma often visited them with little Trunks and she helped Chichi, and talked about various things too. Also... About these more mature.

"Listen..." started Bulma, who was sitting and drinking coffee. "When you and Goku actually..."

Chichi, who was just washing up, turned back and smiled meaningfully.

"Do you mean when did I get pregnant?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Hmm... I'm not sure exactly, but probably somehow during the end of this training, before androids appearance."

"Hmm... Interesting... But wait, Gohan and Piccolo were with you, so how did you find a time for sex?"

"It's good that you're asking, all in all I have nobody to open my heart... You don't even know how much I missed it, and as if he didn't pay attention! So, I wore nicely and made up... I decided to seduce him a little..." Bulma was so astonished so she goggled. "In fact, in the first night it didn't work, but..."

"But what? Say!"

"So, I was angry, I can't say, but... Next evening he took care in order to nobody disturbed us - he ordered Gohan to stay with Piccolo..."

"Wow! Goku? I didn't know, that he..."

"So do I... He said that he noticed, missed it too... And it was... Very hot. He tried like never before. Generally... Before this Cell's appearance, before this tournament... it was good. We often made love, at least he liked it, me too, I don't hide..." she blushed.

"Oh, I'm so jealous... You are probably the best well-matched marriage, which I know! I was a little surprised that he agreed marry you just like that, at least he has never been a womanizer, somehow as if he wasn't interested in that..."

"Eh... Bulma, looking at that in the course of years, I was very young, when we got married... I didn't understand many things... And it seems that at the beginning he felt only a friendship for me, he married me, because he promised me, but I'm sure that in the course of time he felt in love with me... He did so many good things for me, he made me happy... Now I regret that I yelled at him too much without any reason... If I could turn back time..." she looked sadly, somewhere in the distance...

Bulma started to sympathize with her friend. She has never thought about this in that way... She touched Chichi's hand and answered:

"My dear, don't worry about this. You can't change anything now. Think, that he's gone for you, too. May you can live and take care about Gohan, and now about new baby... He always did many things for you. He did this for the reason of love, he often said that he wouldn't know what to do, if he lost you or Gohan... And this, that you yelled, it's normal... I admire you, you're the bravest woman, who I know. You deserve your Goku in all." she smiled to her. "So I'm here to talk about more pleasant things. Because he wouldn't like to see you sad."

"Right! I won't do anything, but I can be always sure about his feeling... And still I have these great memories..."

"So tell!"

"Hmm... I like our beginnings the most... Yes, as you said, Goku-sa has never been a womanizer. Sincerely, he didn't even know what sex is..."

"Hehe, it's no wonder. Who was supposed to make him aware of this? It was always not too adequate company to guide him to this world..."

"But you know, it was so cute, when he didn't know anything about this... I was inexperienced, too, but I had to help him in this, you know, what I mean..." they started to laugh.

"And how? Did it work?"

"Oh, you don't even know, how much..." Chichi blushed. "He understood so quickly, what's going on and he was... very good student... He didn't even know then, what did he like more - food, fight or sex..."

"Wow... So was it shaped up well?"

"And how much! Practically Goku didn't want to get up from bed... So we have been making this often. So that I got pregnant so fast. Then he showed me his caring side, he took care about me, like never before, and when Gohan was born, he began to be a great father, I knew that I can always count on him... So and Gohan always adored his father."

"Such couple of kids always agrees with themselves, don't they?" they started to laugh.

"Exactly! But there is no wonder... It's necessary to say that he could be patient. He waited politely till I recover before we started to make love again... It was a little hard, when baby appeared, but I wanted to give him some pleasure, too, because I liked it too... I always remind these nights nicely... It got worse just, when Saiyans appeared... But I'm glad that it was so good, before Goku sacrificed himself."

"And that is the point."

In the moment both ladies were silent, but suddenly Chichi caught her belly and started to moan from a pain. Bulma was scared and at once ran to her friend.

"Chichi?! Chichi, is it now?"

"Oh... Ouch... Yes... It's probably now... Do something! Call Gohan, I beg you, do something, I won't endure!"

"Don't worry, you will endure, we will take you to the hospital, it will be fine... Gohan! Gohan, come here now!"

Gohan ran down the stairs and was terrified that his mum was suffering from this pain.

"Yes, Bulma, what... Mum! What's wrong with you, mum!"

"Gohan, you must help me, it started, your mum must be taken to the hospital!"

"But... But what am I supposed to do?"

"You're fast, take mum's things to the bag and bring them to my jet in the while."

"Right!"

Gohan found mum's things as fast as he could... Clothes, towel, toothbrush, soap... Diapers and baby's clothes... Thanks his skill of flying he managed with this all very quick... He appeared near Bulma's jet, when this helped Chichi with getting into the jet.

"I'm here, what now?"

"Gohan, you must sit by your mum, soon we will lie her down. I'll set about piloting, we must be there as fast as it's possible."

After the while Bulma and Gohan lay Chichi down safely on the mattress. She couldn't endure this pain. They started... Gohan watched over his mum, as he only could, he grabbed her hand. This sight scared him, he has never seen his mum in that condition, he didn't want her suffering...

He remembered that last time he saw in similar condition his dad who suffered because of hard heart disease... Then he was afraid of him, though he told nobody about it. He was only a child, though they often required much from him... He didn't knew, what was going on with his mum, but he was worried about her as much as about dad, he wouldn't want to loose her too... Who would he have then? He would loose two the most beloved people on the world...

Meanwhile Chichi twined from the pain, though she knew it... When she gave birth to Gohan, Goku was by her, supported her, though he was not prepared for this...

**FLASHBACK**

It happened so suddenly, when he came back to home after the fishing... He saw his beloved, twining from the pain, he didn't know, what was wrong with her. He didn't want to something wrong happened to her... Chichi in the convulsions told him that they had to get to the hospital. Without much thought, Goku took his beloved on his hands and on the Nimbus they flew as fast as it was possible... Unfortunately, she didn't then manage to explain him, that the delivery does look, so now he worried so much... He loved her and didn't want to something wrong was with her... He still looked at her with a sad gaze and held her, in thoughts hurring the Nimbus... He asked her shyly:

"Chichi... And maybe will I bring you some Senzu beans, maybe this will help for your pain..."

"N-No... Goku-sa... It... It won't work..."

"But... I'm worrying! I don't want to your suffer, honey!"

"Goku... It's normal... I-I must... Get to the hospital! Don't leave me!"

He didn't even think about leaving her in that moment... He did care about her too much...

"Honey... Hold on!"

At least they arrived to the hospital. There the doctors at once took her on the stretcher, and Goku held her hand...

**THE END OF FLASHBACK**

And now somebody held her too, in the similar way. Is it...? Chichi had closed eyes from the pain, but she opened them, because she wanted to make sure, if it was him... In the while she saw only outline of the silhouette and black hair... She asked in the trembling voice:

"G-Goku-sa... I-Is it... Is it you...?"

"No, mum, it's me, Gohan, your sonny! Hold on, we will be there soon, Bulma, are we there yet...?"

Goku's wife heard nothing else, what her son said, just she started to moan more, it was unknown, that was more from the pain or the sorrow, that it was not her husband. Then she coped with it, Gohan, her father and friends supported her, but now... Now she wanted to have Goku by herself, she wanted him to hold her hand and say: _You will endure, you'll manage!_ She had to. She had to manage, or else she wasn't worthy of this husband, how Goku was. She had to do this for him, for her son, for this baby...

At least they reached the place and they quickly took her on the stretcher. Gohan wanted to be by his mum, so he held her hand and ran with the doctors to the delivery room... Completely like Goku during his birth... In this pain she didn't know, who she was seeing, her husband, or her son, so she whispered:

"G-Goku-sa... Don't leave me!"

Gohan looked sad and worried what he saw, that his mum had a hallucinations... Though maybe they weren't a hallucinations, maybe in those moments she indeed needed father more than him?

Meanwhile it seemed to Chichi that she saw her Goku near Gohan, too, that he ran near her son, the same scared, when Gohan came into the world... When her son said something, so Goku did, he said exactly this, what before, some 10 years ago... They ran together with her, to be by her...

"Mum..."

"Chichi..."

"...you will manage!" she heard them like simultaneously.

The memories have strangely mixed with that, what had been now, because Goku looked exactly like during Gohan's birth, handsome twenty-year-old...

Gohan couldn't go with his mum farther, the doctors didn't let him go to the delivery room, so he stood, and at once Bulma came to him and took him to the waiting rooom... However... All the time Goku ran with her, entered the delivery room with her, though she didn't know, that was only a memory... Though very real memory. Goku squated down by her and held her hand. He looked at her in a sad, anxious gaze, from time to time bringing nearer her palm to his lips... She looked at him in a imploring gaze, which it was saying _Don't leave me_ and she was in pain.

"I-I... I can't stand it anymore!" she screamed.

"Stay calm, you will manage, you are strong, you are..." doctors and nurses said, but she didn't listen to them at all.

She wanted that only Goku was by her. That only he said something. She looked at him, waiting for some words of alleviation. At least he said:

"Honey... You must manage it, you must do it... For me, for our baby! Because I love you both... You are strong, brave, hold me tighter and just..." he smiled.

She did, like he said. She held him tighter and started to push from the all power, as she could, it seemed to her that Goku was saying to her _Come on! You'll manage!_, though really those were doctors... She pushed harder and harder... One more while, one more moment... She has already been feeling, that for a moment... Goku was slowly letting go her hand and smiled, because he knew that he wouldn't be needed no longer... And at least... He saluted and disappeared, to wife's astonishment. But... In the same moment a loud scream rang out.

This scream was heard by waiting Bulma, Gohan and Ox King, who arrived at once, when Bulma had called him. They were so glad, because they were sure, that Goku and Chichi's child has already come into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy boy..." one from the nurses said it to Chichi. At once she took her little son in her arms, tired of the delivery, but happy, too that at least she could see her second child. A little boy screamed very loudly, but calmed down, hearing a familiar sound... His mum's heartbeat... Chichi embraced her sonny to her breast and kissed gently in his little forehead.

"Hello, my little, it's me, your mummy... Now, hush..." mother's voice made that the baby was more quiet.

Meanwhile the doctors came to the waiting family.

"And what, and what?" they asked simultaneously.

"You are sure the family..."

"Yes..." Bulma lied.

"Yes, I'm this lady's father."

"But what's with my mum, Mr. Doctor?"

"Mrs. Chichi is good now, she gave birth to a healthy boy... But I admit that it's good, that she is here, doesn't give a birth in home, because it would be finished so badly..."

"But why? Please, explain it..." said uneasy Bulma.

"Well, during the delivery Mrs. Chichi got a temperature, raved... We were scared that it could be something wrong with her or a baby... But fortunately" here he appealed to Ox King "congratulations you on this daughter, she was so brave, her organism defeated this fever very fast, it's possible to say that's a miracle!"

"But sir, what did my mum say?"

"All the time she called someone, probably husband, it seemed to her that he was there... And so, where is the happy father?"

"He's dead." answered Bulma.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

_Dad..._ thought Gohan. - _Dad... Were you there, dad?_ he looked up with some hope that he could see father. In vain.

"May we see them?" asked Ox King.

"Yes, of course, please follow me."

The doctor took them to the room, where happy mum lay with a little son.

"Mum!"

"Daughtie!"

"Chichi!"

They ran immediately and hugged her. Chichi felt happy now and cheerful, having relatives near her.

"Hello, my dear..."

"Chichi, are you right?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, now I feel better."

"Mum, show him us! Show my little brother!"

"Here we are..." she uncovered little boy's face, who was sleeping, embracing to mum's breast. Everyone became speechless from the raptures. He was cute and exactly similar to Goku, the same scratches of face, the same little eyes, little nose, even hair lay down in the same way, like father's one... Ox King and Bulma were delighted, like Gohan, but he was sad, because a little brother did remind him of dad...

"Chichi, he's so cute..." said silently touched Bulma. "Have you thought about a name yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll think about it... Gohan, honey, don't you want to take him in your arms?"

"So... Okay, mum."

With Chichi's help Gohan took carefully his brother in his arms. When he was looking at him, a sorrow had gone, because at least it was his brother, and this, that he reminded him of dad... Thanks for it he felt that Goku was still with them.

"Hello... I'm your big brother, you know?" he said it silently to a little boy.

It was a lovely sight. Two brothers. Chichi was happy, seeing her two treasures, her children...

A few days later Ox King took a new mummy and little boy to home. During the drive silence reigned, because a little boy was sleeping, then suddenly Chichi said:

"Goten."

"What?" asked simultaneously her father and older son.

"Goten. This should be his name."

"But why, mum? Goten... Heavenly?"

"Yes. Because he's just a gift from heaven..." so she explained her son meaning of this name, but for real the reason of giving this name was completely different, known only to her... In memory of that night...


	5. Chapter 5

_Growin up I didn't think  
Love was for me  
I could see myself bein single for eternity  
See I thought love was just a game you play  
When your vulnerable and wanna give your life away  
I was so close  
Almost  
Bout to never let anyone in_

__

And then you came  
Like an angel in the sky  
Saved me from the pain  
Of bein lonely for the rest of my life

Baby  
You're my dream come true  
Tell the world  
I'd be lost without you  
I'm not ashamed  
To admit that you make me whole  
I can't explain  
How it feels to not worry no more  
About being alone

I don't think you understand  
You turned this boy into a man  
It's because of you  
I feel secure and can see  
Kid's in my future...with you  
Now I was so close  
Almost  
Bout to never let anyone in

_I never knew that it could feel so good  
To fall so hard baby  
Now they say that once you get a broken heart  
Then your scarred  
But I'm so far from worrying..about us_

Josef Hedinger - _About being alone_

_**Author's note: Let this song be a motto for this chapter. :) Thank you.**  
_

On the Earth for a longer time the peace has reigned, in Goku's family appeared little Goten, everyone lived happily and safely... And Goku in himself was in the beyond with Kaio-sama, his chimpanzee Bubbles and Gregory, the cricket. In reward for the deserts for the world he kept his body. But was it such a reward...?

He admittedly won the tournament in the beyond, but... It is known that winning is faster forgotten than the defeat... For Goku it was a joy, of course, like every tournament and winning, but... this time not quite. The only one person, with whom could he share this joy, was Kaio-sama, not like earlier, his relatives - Kuririn, Kame Sennin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and at least Chichi and Gohan. He missed them, like never before, especially wife and son. He didn't even know, how much time has passed since Cell was defeated... All the time he wondered, what happened to them, how was it going, since he was gone? Thoughts about them still kept nagging him...

He often thought about his only child, about Gohan... He still remembered, how he went into raptures over him, seeing him first time, in the while after the delivery. Then he worried about Chichi, what happened to her, he understood after the all, that it was a delivery, that it looked so. He tried to recall, how exactly was it... But he only remembered one dialogue, at once the delivery, when Chichi embraced little Gohan:

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry, honey, that I scared you, I forgot to tell you, that exactly looks the delivery and in order to that you wouldn't scare, if you saw me in this condition, like then, in home... I was too busy of that, how will it be, when baby will be with us. I'm sorry once again for worry you."

Goku was looking at her astonished.

"What?! So that delivery looks like? I would never like to experience something like that, I'd rather fight 1000 time with Piccolo!"

Chichi burst into laughter, so her husband did.

"Oh, Goku-sa... My silly..." she kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

He remembered only this from that all.

He often recalled his first moments with Gohan too, when his sonny started to sit, walk, talk... He remembered the day, when he got a name, but the day, when he said to him a first time _dad_ was on his memory more...

**FLASHBACK**

This day didn't may differ more from else, except that Gohan was especially crotchety, and Chichi left him alone with Goku... Gohan cried without any break, and Goku didn't know, what was wrong with him.

"I did feed you, change and put you to bed, but you don't want to sleep... What's wrong, Gohan?" Goku took a little boy in his arms, but that one was still crying and crying. After the while he put him in the chair.

"So, maybe daddy will bring you some toys, shall he?"

Goku went for Gohan's favourite toys, which it was a whole heap, but nothing suited a little boy, when dad was giving him a new toy, he looked at it for a moment and threw it away. He did it with a whole pile of toys, after a few whiles the whole kitchen was packed with them. Goku didn't still know, what to do.

"So, maybe I will go for some fairy tale..." he turned back and went, but he hadn't noticed the toys and slipped on one of them. The saviour of the world defeated by... the infant toys. He landed in this mess, but after the while he got up, having a stupid expression, and for that reason Gohan... started to laugh and clap.

"Oh, man, my head..." said Goku like unconscious. "I could clean up this... Wait a... Gohan, are you laughing?" but his sonny started to cry again. "Hmm... I sure had a stupid face, didn't I? So..."

Goku started to play the fool and make a stupid expressions, thanks for it Gohan was glad. Then he took his sonny in his arms and threw him up, tickled, so Gohan laughed. Among this laugh Goku heard:

"Daddy."

"Huh? What did you say, Gohan?"

"Daddy." after this he grabbed his nose.

"Yes, it's me, your daddy!" Goku threw him up higher... A little boy laughed and repeated a new word. Suddenly Chichi came, who was on the shopping. She saw a big mess, but son and husband glad and playing together too.

"And what happened here?"

"Oh, Chichi, it's you... Gohan, say nicely _daddy_.

"Daddy."

"Yay, Gohan! My sweet, you're so smart..." she took him in her arms. "So, mommy will make something to eat and daddy will clean up here..."

"What?! Anything but this...!"

After the while they started to laugh of that.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Goku in the beyond often recalled these moments, at least he missed his son, of who he was proud... Though he was a little boy, he was very talented and brave, and honestly, Goku thought that if Gohan had trained more, that he would have risen above much more his father. But he missed him first of all for the reason, that he was his child... And he loved him. Like a wife. He was a many nice memories with her too, starting with this, how he met her, when he was a child, through this famous tournament, where they got married, their wedding, a wedding night, finishing with these recent, like the night during the ending of training, before androids' appearence... Oh yes, he missed this pleasant marital duty... He liked remembering some these _moments_...

**FLASHBACK**

Once he came back from the forest at late, summer afternoon... At once he went to the kitchen to drink something, because it was very hot. On the table a jug with a juice was standing and he had already poured out, when he looked at Chichi... She was wearing a very short dress, which exposed her shapely legs and bottom... She was standing behind to him, because she cut some fruits, but Goku stared so at her legs that he forgot that he was pouring a drink, however for a while he looked that all juice was on the flour. He didn't know what to do and overturned the jug. Chichi not till then noticed a husband's presence, she turned back and said:

"Honey, are you back? Oh, Goku, what have you done? You could say to me in order to pour you a drink... Give it, I'll clean up..." she took a rag.

"No, no, it's my fault, I'll clean up..." Goku squated down and started to pick pieces of broken glass, and Chichi wiped off near him a poured juice... Then he exactly noticed that this dress had a very, very low neckline... And he still looked at fetching wife's breast.

_Damn it, it's hot today... So no wonder that she's not wearing a bra... No, I can't stand this anymore! It will be hotter..._

When they had finished cleaning, they got up and Goku grabbed his wife's arms and looked at her in gaze, which was saying _I will crunch you_... Chichi got that suggestion, blushed, smiled roguishly and turned back, saying:

"Honey, not yet... I must finish it, so and Gohan..."

She came back to cutting the fruits. Goku didn't still give up. From the heat, and maybe from the arousal he took off his shirt and came to Chichi, grabbing her breast and groping it... Simultaneously he skimmed her neck with kisses... His wife evidently did like it, because she stopped to cut, smiled and bit a lower lip. Goku, whom hands landed on her hips, asked:

"And what exactly are you doing, sweetheart...?"

Chichi turned back, fell her arms on his neck and closing her lips to his, almost kissing, feeling his warm breath on her face, said:

"A fruit salad, honey... You know, today is so hot... Do you want to taste some...?" she took a piece of peach to her moutch in this way, that a little piece of fruit stuck out her lips.

"Of course..."

He bit this sticking piece, after that they started to kiss passionately. Goku scored her back with one hand, and with the other one spoiled her hair. He liked those kisses, so with a tongue he ate whole piece of that peach, which Chichi ate. After all he smiled, touched gently with fingers her cheeks and said:

"Delicious... I'd like more..."

Chichi giggled and took a piece of mango, in the same way, like earlier. They started to kiss again, as passionately as previously. When mango disappeared from their mouths, Goku started to lick her cheek, and next the neck... Chichi blushed and started to giggle silently, at least she liked those games... Goku's hand roamed on her thigh and started to move higher and higher, in the side of the bottom... Her husband asked, breaking off the caress:

"Hmm... Interesting, and don't you have the panties too...? I'll check it..."

"Oh, Goku! Cut it out..." she laughed louder and louder... It was so pleasant...

However Chichi looked the other way of the side of kitchen's door and saw... A little Gohan, looking with a wonder, what were his parents doing. Their sonny had already been three years old, so she was scared a little, that he saw too much or heard. Terrified, she pushed away a husband from herself.

"Hey, what is, Chichi... I thought that you..."

His wife hemmed and said:

"Sweetheart..."

"What is...?" Goku noticed after the while his sonny, blushed and stupidly smiled. For a while they all stared at themselves, at least Gohan asked:

"W-What... What were you doing?"

Gohan's parents looked at themselves, not knowing, what to answer him. At least Chichi started:

"You know, honey... Daddy and I... We have just been kissing! Hehe..."

"But mommy, you kiss me differently..."

"Because, sonny... In this way only adults kiss, who love each other, like me and mommy!" answered Goku, embracing his wife and smiling.

They both with anxiously waited for Gohan's reaction, who was standing and strangely looked for a longer while, like wondering about something, after that he said shortly:

"Well." he turned back and went to side of his room.

His parents from the amazement fell down on the flour. When they got up, for a moment looked at themselves from the amazement, after the while, however, Goku grabbed his wife, smiled meaningfully and wanted to kiss her, but Chichi put her finger to his lips and with a stern face said:

"No! You can see, how did it finish! I've never been ashamed like this..."

Goku looked anxiously at his wife, thinking to himself: _So fine, she's angry again, and I hoped..._.

After the while Chichi's face cheered up and they started to laugh of this all situation.

"Tonight, baby, ok? I don't want Gohan disturbs us again..." she kissed Goku on the cheek.

Gohan's father started to blush and grasped of his head, after that he said to his wife, who turned back to. cutting fruits:

"So ok... I'll stand it somehow."

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Goku even in the beyond recalled nicely this situation, especially during eating some salad (though he was the deceased, he didn't have to eat, but... liked it). So it was this time too, when Kaio-sama served a salad after the training, from which Goku came back exhausted. He was laughing like a fool, at what Kaio-sama, Bubbles and Gregory looked with an amazement. His master asked:

"Goku... What does make you laugh?"

Our protagonist orientated himself that he was not alone, so he sobered down and said:

"N-No... Nothing, Kaio-sama... Nevermind. Thanks for a lunch, I'm going to rest. See you soon!"

"So... Ok."

Goku went to the side of the meadow, which were many in the beyond. There reigned silence and peace. He found the best place, lay down and reflected more and more... He smiled, because the situation, which happened this evening after the episode with a salad was funny too...

**FLASHBACK**

Goku took refreshing shower after that hot day and went to the bedroom, where Chichi was sitting relaxed and reading book. Her husband could hardly wait to this evening, so with a smile on face he lay down near her, touched gently her arm and kissed her on the cheek, for what she reacted with a giggle. Goku whispered her to the ear:

"Do you remember... What shall we doing tonight?"

Chichi put aside the book on the bedside table, looked at husband, touching his arms and whispered:

"Yes, I do..."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

And they had already wanted to kiss, when suddenly from their bed Gohan... jumped out.

"Coocoo!" their sonny jumped out from under the bedclothes and smiling, he jumped on his tail. His parents were scared. Chichi didn't even know, when her sonny came into their bedroom and slid into the bedclothes, so she asked:

"G-Gohan... What... What are you doing here? How did you find here?"

"Hehe... You were reading a book, so I came, I'm boring, I don't want to sleep... I've been waiting for dad, because I wanted to make a surprise! Funny, not..."

Goku tried to help somehow this situation, and Chichi crossed her arms and had a resentful and angry face.

"Sonny, and maybe would you like to go to your room... Mommy and I want to be alone and..."

"And why? I will be with you, it will be cool! May I sleep here?"

"No, Gohan, because you see... Hehe..." Goku started to laugh stupidly, because he didn't know how to explain it child, till Chichi screamed:

"CLEAR OFF TO YOUR ROOM, NOW! SLEEP!!!"

"Ok..." Gohan obediently and with lowered head went to his room.

Chichi was still sitting being angry. For a while she didn't say anything. Goku came to her shyly and started to massage her arms. It made her calm a little, so her husband hoped again that his wife would take a willingness... He skimed her with a nose on her hair and cheek and whispered:

"Honey... You shouldn't have be so irritable..."

"How is that I shouldn't have? I wanted to spend some time with you, and here suddenly..." she almost cried from the nerves.

"Shhhh... Sweetheart, calm down, Gohan had already gone, we're alone... Tomorrow we'll explain him it all... And now..." he moved away her hair and started to kiss her neck.

However Chichi didn't feel like doing some caress, so she moved away husband:

"No, honey, cut it out... Good night." she turned back to him and lay down.

However Goku didn't give up. He did feel like play with his cute wife. So he decided to be resolute - suddenly he turned her on the back and lay down on her, holding her arms in that way, so she couldn't turned back. It was scared Chichi, but and... aroused her too. This firmness, this masculinity... She felt like doing this again... Her husband smiled and said:

"Honey... You promised... And it's evening, we're alone..." he was closing to her to kiss her... Suddenly his wife preceded him, embraced hardly his neck and overthrew him on back, giving him a sweet kiss.

"So what are you waiting for, my dear?" she asked, after the while kissing him again, more and more passionately...

For the while they hid over the bedclothes and there they abandoned themselves to delight...

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Yes, it was one of the most favourite Goku's memories... He smiled, laying in the meadow and recalling sex with wife... He liked it, like every guy, and as Saiyan he had a bigger needs... After the while he felt sad. He was far away his relatives, Gohan didn't lie near him (because he often rested in the open outdoors together with him), neither his beloved wife... He turned back on his belly and started to score a long grass, imagining that those were her hair, but all in vain... Family-sickness brought the worst pain, as it could exist. He'd rather like to endure a pain from the injuries sustained during some fight, they didn't hurt, because he knew that he did it for his relatives... But family-sickness... He couldn't stand it, because once when you knew taste of family happiness, that nothing compares to it... He regreted often leaving them, but on the other hand he knew that he could always come back to someone... And he could never forgive himself, if something wrong met Chichi or Gohan by him. But this pain... Nothing could heal it, so he let himself for something, what guys rarely let themselves - for the tears. He let them stream slowly on the cheeks, only they gave him some relief. Until... he fell asleep.

He saw before himself... a table full of food, his dream... He drooled for the sight of these all delicacies and he had already wanted to sit down, when by the table appeared someone else... It was Chichi, having on herself only a subtle make-up and... sexy lingerie and high-heel shoes.

"Hello, Goku..." she said in a seductive voice.

Goku eyed her up and down and something started to boil in him... He didn't knew, what did he want more - food or equally appetizing wife.

"Hi..."

"Heehee... May I sit?"

"Of course..." answered infatuated Goku.

Chichi sat down near him on the chair and looked at her husband. He, still surprised of this sight, couldn't eat, so his wife decided to help somehow... She took off a shoe and started to skim him by a foot on his calf. And she lay down her hand on his palm and asked:

"Goku-sa... And maybe... will I feed you?"

"Huh? So ok, honey..."

"Hmm..." she took the chopsticks. "So, open up your mouth..." she took a piece of meat "...and go!"

In that way Chichi fed her husband, who couldn't exceptionally concentrate on the eating... Chichi provoked him in her every smallest motion. At least he didn't endure - he moved closer to her, after that he grabbed her and seated her on himself, holding her bottom... He took out the chopsticks from her hand and put on the table, after that he gave her a sweet kiss. Chichi, surprised, asked:

"G-Goku... Goku-sa... You do not want to eat?"

He looked at her and smiled meaningfully.

"No..." his hands roamed on her breast. "I want you..." he started to kiss her neck, took off quickly her bra and made _puff-puff_.

"Oh, Goku-sa..." whispered pleased Chichi. "Goku-sa!" she overthrew him on the ground together with a chair and possessed by passion she started to kiss his whole body... Her husband was in seventh heaven, he heard only:

"Goku... Goku... Goku... Do you hear me, Goku! Get up!" after the while he orientated himself that it was Kaio-sama's voice, who came with Bubbles and Gregory.

Everyone looked at him strangely, he slept in weird position, drooling and holding strangely his hands near his hips... When he had orientated that it was only a dream, he asked:

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't understand, what recently is happening to you, Goku..." answered worried Kaio-sama. "You behave so strangely, you avoid training, you aren't talkative too much... Goku, what's going on? My best pupil is so under the weather, I want to know, what happened?"

Goku got up and turned back to Kaio-sama in order not to show his sorrow. He wondered, how could he talk him about it all... After the longer while of silence he answered:

"So you can see... I can't take this anymore!" he turned back to him, having tears in his eyes. "You do not understand this quite, but I miss my family, my Gohan, my Chichi..."

"Do you feel bad here? You are in heaven, here is better, than on the Earth..."

Goku went away a few steps farther, in the side of little river, flowing along this meadow, where he was. He picked up a stone and threw it to the river, after that he said sadly:

"What a heaven without them..."

Kaio-sama was astonished of this answer, he didn't know, what to tell him to comfort him, at least he answered:

"But what's going on, you do train, like never before, you wouldn't have this training on the Earth... And perhaps this food is not worse than this, what your wife serve..."

"As far as the training is concerned, you're right, Kaio-sama... But I liked to train with my son, so and I love him... And what about food... You're right, it's delicious, but my wife gave me not only food..." Goku smiled and blushed. Kaio-sama still looked at him astonished, but after the while he blushed. "Perhaps you know, what I mean..."

"Ok, ok, I understand! You don't have to tell me about it... You do miss them, huh? So why don't you contact with them by means of the telepathy so, that they could hear you?"

"Because it's not enough... I would like to see them, too, not only hear, Kaio-sama..."

For a while they were silent, but something struck Goku's master. He lay down a hand on his arm and said:

"Listen up, Goku, you could say it at once, because I worry about you... I don't want to you breaking down... There is some way..."

"Is there? What? Tell me!" called excited Goku.

"Hmm... I think that you don't want to use now this day in order to appear on the Earth by means of Baba, do you?"

"No, I don't... I'd rather to use it some other time... Blast..." his face became sad.

"I thought so. However, there is the other way, we can a little bit avoid the rules reigned here..."

Goku was interesting of that, what his master said.

"But what kind of way is it?"

"By means of mine you will be able to appear them in their dreams. As much you will experience it normal, but for them it will be only a dream, remember..."

"Ok. Better this than nothing. I agree." he smiled and gave his master his hand.

At least he felt better, knowing that he would meet his relatives, even in this way. He hadn't felt this sorrow yet, but excitement... How were their things? Was everything all right? He had so many questions... He wanted to it would happen yet.

"Ok. So, in whose dream would you like to appear first? In son's dream, or wife's?"

"Hmm... Maybe I'll show Gohan first? He was the last person, who I saw on the Earth, I want to tell him so many things... I have to talk about more things with my wife, so... I'll leave her for late."

"Ok, let it be so... Lie down both hands on my arms and close your eyes. And I'll take a rest."

However, he didn't know about that omniscient Kaio-sama knew about second son's, Goten's, existence and... he was going to control those dreams.

_It's not a time to know that. Not in that way. With this child he must have a through contact at first, a besides... If he knew it, that with his training wouldn't be better, only worse. So that his wife and son must forget in their dreams about this little's existence..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **this chapter is written under an influence of wonderful book _Wild at heart_ by John Eldredge. Thank you.

Goku closed his eyes, holding Kaio-sama and... disappeared. He found himself in the familiar neighbourhood, near his home. It looked like early morning, the weather was fine.

_Hmm... The peace came back to the Earth. I'm not feeling any bad energy anymore. It looks like Cell was defeated and nothing endangers my planet... and my family. I can be happy._

Looking around the neighbourhood, suddenly he heard some voices. He turned back in order to listen to them with an attention. One of them he knew perfectly, but not the second one... It was a little bit low, it reminded him of the times of the puberty. He heard the fragment of the talk:

"Just come back for a lunch, Gohan!" it was voice of Goku's wife.

"Ok, mum!" answered Gohan in a changed voice.

Goku smiled, knowing that it was his son. Knowing, that Gohan would fly in this side, he rose into the air in order to wait for his son.

Meanwhile young Gohan flew in the side of forest, but for a while he felt the familiar energy, but he couldn't believe it could be him... So he felt so uneasy, but he flew ahead. Suddenly among the clouds a familiar figure started to loom... Gohan was more and more astonished, so he flew in order to make sure, at least... Yes. It was father. When he saw him, he immediately stopped. They both were happy that they saw each other, but surprised of their sight, too...

Gohan had changed since he saw his father last time... He was already shorther than him abruptly half of his head, his silhouette was more manly, and voice lower... He was growing up. He was growing up, but seeing father, he reacted like a child:

"Dad!" he fell into father's arms, having tears in eyes. "Dad, it's really you..."

"Yes, Gohan, it's me..." he smiled and scored son's head.

Then they teared out the embrace and looked at each other once again.

"Hello, Gohan. You don't even know, how much I did want to see you..."

"I did want to see you more, dad!" they both started to laugh.

"You know, you've changed a lot... You grew up, you already look like a man..."

Gohan blushed and lowered his head.

"You say...? So, at least I'm 13, so no wonder, hehe..."

"What? Thirteen? It means that..."

"Yes. Three years are past."

"So much time..." Goku became sad, he was in shock, because he didn't even feel that so three years were past. "So, ok. Where did you fly, Gohan?"

"Ah, fishing, dad, but if you are right here, so maybe will we fly to home, mum sure..."

"No, no... I'll go fishing with you with pleasure."

"Huh? And mum? Don't you want to see her?"

"It's not like that... I'd like to see now only you, I'll see mum later..."

"Why?"

"Let's fly. I'll explain it later."

"So ok."

They flew together by the river, by which they liked to spend a time and fish together. They found their place and sat there. But not for a long.

"Wait, dad, I'm seeing a big one... I promised mum that I'll bring something. I'll fish it!"

Gohan jumped into the water, besides splashing his father. At the moment he dived in the river, and next he took out a big fish.

"Oh, bravo, Gohan! It's really a big one, perhaps it's enough for a dinner..."

"Yes." he threw his catch on the ground, after this he sat near his father. "It should be enough. Ok, dad, you would explain me..."

"I was found here in a special and unusual way..."

"What exactly?" he looked at father's halo. "Did you come here for 24 hours by means of Baba?"

"No. I can't reveal at all, how it is, but just I'm here... And I see only you. I want to see mum later..."

He remembered the thing, which Kaio-sama added before the flight...

**FLASHBACK**

"And one more thing, Goku."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell them, that is the dream, don't explain it at all, why you can see them..."

"Why?"

"If you tell them it, they can wake up and then you will have to come back, and perhaps it's better that this dream will be as long as it's possible, isn't it?"

"Ok... But what am I supposed to say?"

"You'll sure think something out... I believe in you..."

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

First, Gohan couldn't understand, why it was so, but at least he answered:

"I understand. All right. So, what do you want to do, dad?"

Goku smiled in that way, which meaned only one thing - _Let's fight._.

"And maybe a little duel, huh?" he stand up ready for a fight.

"All right! I haven't had anybody to fight so long!"

"So come on! defend yourself!"

A family fight had started. Even though Gohan stopped training, he was still good, even very good... Defending himself and giving back next kicks and strokes, he wanted to prove father, that he's worth of him. That he started to become a real man, who can fight and defend, if it was necessary. Though he ofted repeat that he disliked fighting, however here he couldn't deceive... Fight with his father absorbed him... Maybe for that it was a perfect form of physical closeness with father, like for every boy (he would not kiss him, like mother), and maybe for that it was a man's element... A fight... Goku had never hidden that he loved fighting, but this fight gave him a satisfaction... He saw that his son started to equal to him, and even in some moments he surpassed him and this made him proud of him... It could be seen that it was HIS son. Sometimes he only regreted that he wasn't always with him, that he did not start to train him... But in the fight it could be felt this unusual bond.

This duel released a huge emotions, and an agression, too, which was stronger than them in theirselves... At least they both started to fight on Super Saiyan level, thanks for that their little battle was more exciting for them. They fought faster and faster... At least they both lost their strength. They lay down on the grass to take a break and turn back to the normal form. When they had rested, they both started to laugh. Then they sat down and looked somewhere in the distance, delighting of the beauty of the nature... At least Goku lay down his hand on the son's arm and said:

"What a wonderful fight... I'm pround of you... You sure exercise a lot, don't you?"

"Actually..." Gohan lowered his look and blushed. "not."

"What?!" Goku was in shock, but then he smiled. "So I'm more pround of you. Really. Your level doesn't differ from the time of Cell Games..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry dad, but... I have no one with whom I could train and besides... I still feel so bad, remembering what I've done, because I could..." Gohan set his theeth in order not to cry.

Goku, seeing his son in this condition, started to scored with hand on his back, after that he clapped firmly his arm.

"All right, son. I do understand this. Don't torture yourself with that again. This was to be and so... I miss you and mum, but I'm glad of this moment like this, when I can see you, when I'm fighting with you... You don't even know, how much pleasure this fight gives me!"

Gohan looked at him a little bit surprised, but deep in his heart he felt a relief, at least he heard from the mouth of father such a restorative words...

"You're growing up for a real man, Gohan! You don't even know, how am I pround of you... I remember those all moments, when you surprised me of your courage and strength... You don't have to be scared of fighting, if you really want this... At least thanks for you we can admire this beautiful landscape, thanks for you the peace reigns on the world..."

For a while they were silent, and then Gohan at least answered:

"I'm so glad that you said it, dad. Thank you."

"So ok. So... how is it going? You really haven't anyone with whom you can train? And your friend, Piccolo?"

"Eh, you know, who is he like, dad... Now he lives in Kami's Lookout together with Dende, sometimes I visit him, but... He'd like to train alone. He claims that I don't have to be trained, and as if something was wrong, he will manage."

"So ok.. And Kuririn?"

"Me and mum don't often see him too, but now fight doesn't attract him, because..." he blushed. "Anyway, maybe you will ask him by yourself. But I know, that he didn't loose a form, because I still feel his strong Ki."

"Hmm... So do I. And what about the rest? How about Vegeta?"

"Bulma and Trunks often visit us, but he... Only a training is on his mind, he still only wants to equal to you... Bulma says that he doesn't leave the gravity room..."

"Oh, and how about little Trunks?"

"Hehe, he's ok, he wants to follow in father's foot-steps, but fortunately, Bulma doesn't always let him for this... He's cool and I see that he has a quite huge skills."

"And what about the rest? Yamcha, Tenshinhan...?"

"Yamcha, as far Bulma says, plays baseball, I know that he sometimes visits her, and Tenshinhan... Unfortunately I don't know. He totally withdrew after Cell Games, sometimes I feel his Ki, but rarely... Maybe does he train with Chiaotzu? And perhaps did he become a hermit? I don't really know."

"Hmm... So ok. But at least everyone is alive and this is a good news."

For a while they were silent, enjoying in their spirits of all, this meeting, talk... Goku still was amazed at that his son was such a big boy now. It worried him a little, because he missed something, he missed this moment, when Gohan had been becoming in guy... And he was not there. On the other hand he knew that with that son Chichi could feel safely... And that made him calm, though he asked:

"Gohan... And did you tell mum that what I told you before... the sacrifice?"

"Ah, that... Yes, I did."

"And how...?"

"So, she wasn't happy... She had cried and been sad so long... I think that she reconciled herself to that fate, though she misses you all time, not less than me... You want to visit her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do..."

"So I have to tell you something. Mum... has changed a lot."

"Huh? Perhaps don't you want to tell mi that she has aged a lot?"

"Hehe, no, it's not what I mean... But I don't know if this is a change for the better, or the worse."

Goku looked at son with an amazement.

"Just... Now she is as if she understands us better. Us, that is you, me and rest of the team. She doesn't yell so often, she doesn't rush me to the homework, she is nicer and at all..."

"Probably that's good, isn't it?"

"I love mum irrespective of that, how is she... But for me it's a little strange. I can't get used to this till now."

"I think that you'll get used with a lapse of time... I do love her as she is too... But thanks for... Hmmm... A warning?"

They started to laugh of this, but after the while they got up, because the time of lunch was coming, so Gohan had to come back. Father at first had shaken son's hand in a manly way, but then he embraced him in the fatherly way and said:

"Thank you Gohan, for all... I will always be with you and mum, and who knows, maybe someday I'll come back? Keep steady, son and take care of your mum!"

"Thank you too, dad... In that case... See ya! I do believe that we will meet..."

Goku waved to son for the farewell, and that one was to fly in the side of home, when... he woke up. It was middle of the night, and next to him little Goten was sleeping. He became sad, making himself realize that it was only a dream...

_Dad... What was that? This dream was so real that I felt that you were here for real... But... Thank you. For that all. I love you._ he looked through the window up to the starlit sky. It seemed to him that he was seeing father somewhere among the stars. Next he looked at Goten.

_But wait a minute... What haven't I said anything about my little brother...? Oh, dad, what a shame, that you didn't meet him..._ he scored his brother's hair, and next he fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beautiful dawn,  
lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

_Beautiful dawn,  
I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_But now I'm high!  
running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn,  
melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?_

_Beautiful dawn,  
You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High!  
running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high!  
running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

_High!  
running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

James Blunt - _High_

**Author's note: **motto for this chapter. Thank you. This chapter is reference to wonderful book _Captivating_ by John and Stasi Eldredge. Thanks for attention.

Goku came back to the beyond, to Kaio-sama, more happy, before he had shown in Gohan's dream.

"So at last... I thought that you would stay there together with son..."

"No, don't worry..."

"And how?"

"Everything is alright, my Gohan is almost a man! I'm calmer, I'm really pround of him..." he went away a few steps into the side of the river.

"So what, now you're going to meet your wife?, aren't you?"

"Yes, but this for a moment." he took off his clothes. "I must..." he jumped into the water. "refresh a little, you know that..." he laughed.

"Do, what you want, but don't keep me waiting too long." answered irritated Kaio-sama.

The water was pleasantly warm and clear, so Goku didn't bath long, in order not to prolong this moment. When he had gotten out, Kaio-sama conjured up him a towel, because like Goku was in the habit of - he showed off naked before everyone and he didn't see in this anything special.

"Oh, thanks for a towel, Kaio-sama." Goku gave himself a wipe.

"Eh... Perhaps you will never learn..."

"So what? I like walking like this, it's very airy and at all..."

"But these are the beyond, not a nudist's beach! A little respect... Not everyone wants to see you like that!"

"So, ok, I'm dressing, can't I joke?" he laughed.

"Don't annoy me... And so you haven't sense of humour..."

"Ok. I'm ready."

"So ok... Do this again, like before."

Goku once again touched his master's arms and closed his eyes. After the while he was found in his wife's dream. This time it was a beautiful, starlit night and he was right next to his home. He noticed, that the window of the bedroom was opened. He vanished up and glanced through the window, like a teenager in love, too scared to come in. He saw Chichi sleeping on one side in their bed. His heart beat faster for her sight, he didn't feel like that so long... He decided to fly in through the window to inside, to admire her more. He flought in very carefully in order not to wake up her and he went to their common bed. Chichi was sleeping cutely and calmly, hugged to the pillow. She was wearing only a short nightshirt. This sight enjoyed her husband, he remembered that when he couldn't fall asleep or he was waking up in the middle of the night, he always looked at sleeping Chichi. This sight, her beauty just calmed him down. So this time it was too. He squated down by the bed and he touched gently her hair, cheek, palm...

_You're still cute... So cute, when you're sleeping... But I want to spend a little time with you, too..._ he kissed her gently in her forehead.

It was his favourite way for waking up his wife. Chichi slowly opened her eyes, as if not believing, because only Goku did like that... So who was this time? With an amazement she saw her husband. First, she thought that something was seeming to her again, and next she was scared and sat down on the bed, moving away him.

"Hello, honey." said glad Goku.

"G-Goku-sa... I-It's you? It's really you?" she answered moved.

Goku took her palm and kissed its inner side. This kiss was so real, that she was sure, that it couldn't be an apparition or a dream... But with disbelief and with the tears in her eyes she looked at him and touch his hair, face, arms... As if she wanted to check up if he is _real_, after that, moved, she fell into his arms and stronly embraced, crying for happiness.

"Goku-sa... My Goku-sa..." she kissed him in his cheek.

Her husband lay down his hand on her back and returned her kisses and sniffed her hair, too...

"Yes, it's me... It's me, my dear." he lifted her chin, looked her straight in the face and kissed her.

Chichi blushed, as if she had done it first time... For a long time she didn't experience this closeness, she was faithful only to him, but she missed it... Those feelings... Revived.

"Honey... You don't even know, how much I missed you..." she whispered him to his ear, embracing simultaneously.

"I missed you too, Chichi..."

"Did you... come back?"

"Unfortunately, not for ever... But I missed so, that they let me come back for a little time... So I want to spend though one day with you, baby... Only with you."

Chichi wanted to ask something, but Goku anticipated her:

"With Gohan... I will see yet." he lied. "And now... I want us to be together... Though for a while..."

"I'm glad. I want it too."

"In that case... Let yourself sweep, we don't have to be in home..."

"Hmm... So ok. Take me, where you want."

Goku took his wife in his arms and together they flew in the unknown side. All the time Chichi was looking at him, smiling. She trusted him and knew that there, where he took her, sure would be wonderful... For a long time she haven't experienced such adventure at her beloved's side. She felt safely in his arms, though they were so high... She looked at him so tender, so did he. He asked:

"Are you scared?"

"No... I don't have to be afraid of anything with you. But actually where are we flying?"

"You'll see..."

They didn't even look round, and they were found on the place. They landed there, where they were before Cell Games on the picnic. With this difference, that now they were alone... It was a gorgeous place, at the night too. The water was silently humming, only the crickets were heared and the sky was full of the stars... The moon lighted up wonderfully this meadow... Far from the civilisation, far from the everything... There was silent and safe. Chichi from the raptures sighed and said:

"Honey, here is so beautiful... I didn't expect that there could be so wonderful at the night too!"

They sat down by the river bank and admired together the stars. Goku in some moment grabbed his wife's hand, like a teenager in love at first time... Chichi reacted like a teenage girl too - she blushed and turned back her look, smiling. Her husband embraced her to himself and started to skim her hair by his hand.

"What is, baby, is something wrong...?"

"No, Goku, just... I haven't been doing this for a long time, I forgot that feeling..."

"Never mind, my cutie..." he kissed her in forehead.

"Oh, cut it out... What a cutie from me... So much time is passed, so you're cutie, not me..."

"What?! Honey, this is the honest truth! You were always, are and will be cute. What am I saying! Beautiful. The most beautiful in the whole world..." he held in his hands her cheeks, as if he wanted to kiss her. "You're my wife and I love you regardless of everything... You're a wonderful woman... Thanks for you I learned what love is... You gave me a wonderful son... For you I would do anything! You don't even know, how much I missed your sight, these eyes, this nose, lips, hair... This blush and smile too."

"Oh, Goku-sa... Do you really think that I am... beautiful?"

"I don't think that. I know that."

He kissed her so passionately, like never before... He really missed it, and in particular her closeness, warm, which he felt during this kiss, her scent, which drove him crazy. They looked at each other, when suddenly they noticed a falling star.

"Goku, look out! We must think a wish, hurry!"

"I thought so." he looked at her.

"Me too..."

They smiled, because they knew perfectly, what they wished, even though they didn't say it loud.

"Goku-sa..." she whispered. "Here is... Here is so wonderful... Only you, me and these beautiful stars..."

"I knew you would like it, honey. You did always love those beautiful things, you always admired nature... This beautiful place and you here... This is wonderful."

Chichi lay down and admired the stars. A moment later Goku has joined to her, hugging to her like never before - he let her embrace him and he lay down his head on her breast, what surprised her a little, because they usually did it on the contrary.

"Goku-sa... What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging to you, so what?"

"But you have never been doing like this..."

"So what... I did miss, I want to hug you and..." he lay down on her and looked her straight in the face. "pet you..." he lay down a hand on her breast.

Chichi smiled and blushed, but she seemed to be delighted of this idea.

"Honey..." she sat down and touched his arms. "I missed it too..."

After those word Goku, without much thought, started to kiss her and score her gently... First he kissed her lips, next the cheeks, ears, hair... He went down, kissing her neck and arms... His wife hadn't experienced these caress for a long time, so she was delighted, held his hair by a one hand and second she scored his back and bottom... He slowly lowered shoulder straps of her nightshirt to be able of pet her breast - this, what he liked in her the most... His heart was beating stronger, when he was touching them, his breath was becoming faster and faster... He saw how much were they avid of those caress, those kisses, this touch... He loved to kiss them, paw and lick, and especially he loved to pet her nipples, because it was driving her crazy... He squeezed them, touched and even bit them gently... He went down with his kisses lower and lower... He kissed her belly, belly button, getting closer to her femininity... At least he took off her shirt at all and began relishing the best dish for man... First he kissed gently her _flower_ and skimmed it with his nose, sniffing it and delighting of this female scent... However next he started to lick this _cake with a cherry_... Just when he petted her _cherry_, Chichi arched her back and in the delight she tried to squeeze her legs to feel more pleasure, but her husband didn't let for this... Holding her legs, he still licked her. It was driving her crazy, which she didn't experience it for a long time... This pleasant madness, which made that she felt like in heaven... Goku stimulated her so, like never before, admittedly they tried to this kind of love, but not so intensive. Her moans encouraged him more to the next caress... He knew that it would happen for a moment... A great finale, a fulfilment... One moment and... Chichi reached the summit, moaning and sighing loudly... After this ending she needed a longer while to recover... Meanwhile Goku hugged his wife, kissing her forehead and smiling, because he knew that he could drive his wife to delight... When Chichi relaxed, she grabbed him and kissed so passionately, what started to make his pants too tight... After this kiss Chichi said:

"Goku-sa... It was great... You're really wonderful, honey..."

"Hmm... And now it's only a beginning, baby..." he laughed roguishly.

"What is it?"

"Chichi..." he was holding his hands on her hips "My cute wife... I would like you to make one of my fantasies come true..."

"Anything you want, my baby..."

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes and hugged harder. "So let's wait to the morning, Chichi..."

However his wife was so much stimulated, that she wasn't going to wait for anything... Without much thought, her hand roamed to his masculinity... She put her gently in his pants and started to paw _friend_ of Goku... Her husband was very surprised with that, but it aroused him more and more... Chichi massaged him gently with a round moves. It made him an incredible pleasure, she had never petted him in that way, though he sometimes wanted her to do this, but he hadn't a courage to admit to that... He felt that he couldn't endure this anymore, but this time he wanted to control himself somehow, leave the finale for later... He looked at his wife and he saw... A beautiful, but more mature woman too, not that, whom he saw a few years ago... Eager for not only love and affection, but for sex too... She knew what she want, she knew her reactions and needs, she was bolder, braver... Her husband liked it so much...

_Gohan said that she had changed, but I didn't think that in this question too... Damn it... I must control myself somehow, I can't now... I want first... I must do something, though it's so pleasant..._

At least he moved away her a little and said:

"Chichi... No... Not now..."

His wife didn't worry about those word, licked him gently in his ear and whispered:

"Why, Goku-sa? Don't you like it, what I'm doing...?"

"I like it, and you don't even know, how much, but..."

"But what? Honey, I missed it... I want you... After that, when you made me that delight, you can't just like that..." she fell her hands into his arms and she was closing her lips to his, when suddenly...

A firmess had woken up in Goku, he grabbed her hands and floored her on the ground. Chichi was scared of this, but that firmess always aroused her, thanks for that she knew that she is desired by her husband... This mix of fear and arousal made that on Goku's face a smile had appeared. He eyed up and down her body and said:

"So... Good girl. Soon it will be dawning, and then... You'll see..."

He was bowing down over her body, sniffing it... He loved her scent, a fact that he was dominating in this moment excited him... So did she. She loved to feel his warm breath on her skin... At least it started to dawn. Chichi, dying to know, what meant her husband, asked:

"Honey, it's morning now, so... What kind of fantasy is it...?"

Goku stood up and moved away a few steps farther, closing his eyes. After the moment a table appeared to them, full of food and two chairs. Chichi was astonished of that, she stood up and went to him, but before she managed to ask, Goku anticipated her, saying:

"Honey... I would like you to... feed me. In this dress." after the while Chichi was wearing exactly the same lingerie, like in his dream.

She was astonished of that all and she started to blush again, like before, she didn't want to be shown in that dress in daylight, she covered with hands a bra and panties of the shame...

"G-Goku-sa... I..."

"So, what is? Then you were so bold, and now what?" Goku smiled under his breath.

"So... Ok. It's... time to breakfast!"

They sat exactly in the same way, like in his dream... Chichi fed him with chopsticks, but he completly couldn't concetrate on eating, that was why he faster than in that dream took her and sat her on himself, kissing her. Chichi knew, what was waiting for her, so she giggled silently and waited for next moves of Goku. He took off her bra and started to pet her breast... When he licked her nipples, she felt like the next wave of the delight flew through her... Stopping the caress, he said:

"I want you... I'm yours."

His wife exactly waited for these words of invitation... Guided by the desire, she fell on Goku and overturned him together with a chair... She started to smother him with kisses, what made him a pleasure... The passion gave her a strength, so without much thought she teared off his shirt and took a good care of his arms and chest... These parts of body always drove her crazy... So she tasted them, licking, and especially his nipples. Goku sighed and wandered with hands on her body, searching for a panties to tear off them, for what she was waiting... He felt as if he was doing it first time again, his heart was beating so hard... When Chichi carefully had petted his arms, chest and belly, she took off his pants... He did wait for that, he liked this boldness of his wife... After the while she took off his briefs too... She looked him straight in the face... Goku smiled, he didn't want to wait anymore... Chichi got it, what that smile meant, his _friend_ was ready too, so... She jumped on him and started to break him in, like a wild horse, living on the plain... He did want it, they hadn't done this in this position for a long time... He did want to be _broken-in_, know that he is desired... And he could in that way admire his beloved Chichi... He admired her shapes, he watched freely her reactions... It could be seen that she wanted it for a long time... When he was not there, she played the role of mother, but she wanted to be a lover, too... That was why they did it more intensive, than before... Goku controled her moves, holding her hips... He saw that his wife twined from the delight, arched her back, sighed and and moaned... Her nipples were swollen... They both felt that for a while it would happen... Chichi's husband grabbed her boobs and massaged them... He loved to look at her... She was so... beautiful, he loved to do this with her, no other woman made him so horny...

_She is so wonderful... I can see how she desired it, that she wanted it... She wants me, and I want her... I haven't felt for a long time... so good._

Among these moans he heard these words:

"G-Goku-sa... Please, turn into... Super Saiyan..."

"Why?" he asked, not stopping his shoves. "You are always scared me on this level, you don't like it..."

"No... Not in this situation, baby... Please, turn!"

And that was what he liked. This boldness, this confidence... That his wife knew what she wanted... He would turn into Super Saiyan at all, so he made wife's request with a pleasure... When he reached this level, Chichi moaned more louder... Their moves were faster and faster, one moment... They knew that it was waiting for them... And at least... The great finale, probably the most intensive, till they experienced... Chichi went down from him, they both had to take a breath... They hugged together. Goku came back to normal form and looked at his beautiful wife, whom he kissed in forehead... When they had rested, laying all the time and the meadow, he said:

"I love you... You're so wonderful... You don't even know how much I wanted it..."

"Me too, honey... I missed it, it was the most wonderful..." she kissed his lips. "Goku-sa... You're the most wonderful husband on the world... I wish it was always so..."

After the while Goku sat and looked up the sky. He had one more idea...

"Chichi... And how about a ride... on the Nimbus?"

"On the Nimbus?" Chichi sat down and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Honey, we haven't been doing this for a long time..."

"So... Come on!" he grabbed her hand and called the Nimbus.

They sat down on him and hugged to themselves flew away in the unknown side. Chichi felt as if she experienced these first moments with beloved again, when she met him, when they got married... She held his cheeks in her palms and looked at him tender... He kissed her, and after the while he grabbed her bottom, smiling.

"Goku-sa!" Chichi felt ashamed. "You want it again...? Here, on the Nimbus...?"

"We have done this on the Nimbus..."

"Ah, I remember..." she smiled. "Then..." she giggled. "After this time Gohan came into the world... Heehee..."

"What? You want to say that... He have made Gohan on the Nimbus...? It always seemed to me that it was then on the table..."

"No, honey, it was on the Nimbus... A woman knows those things..."

"Maybe yes... We have been doing in many places, that I couldn't remember..."

"Oh, yes, in many places... In bed..."

"...in the hot tub..."

"...under the shower..."

"...on the table..."

"...by the wall..."

"...on the Nimbus..."

They started to laugh and recall these various moments... Those were their most pleasant memories, which they missed... They flew a long time on the Nimbus, recalling everything, what was the greatest in their marriage... It could be felt a love in this all, which binded them, which was a feeling added both of them the strenght. They were made for each other, their friends always said that they suits themselves, like hardly anyone... Chichi, though she was a temperamental woman and overcaring mother, on the other hand she was tender and dear too, good... Goku was not always in home, he left his family, but he sacrificed himself for them... They reminded of those all years a long time, they didn't even notice, that sun was setting... It meant for them the end of their meeting, unfortunately... They flew with the Nimbus to their house and embraced tight. Chichi started to cry, she didn't want to part company with her husband... Goku tried to hold on his tears, to comfort his wife... He scored her hair and calmed down her. Next he kissed her hardly for goodbye and said:

"Don't cry, my baby... I will always by you and Gohan... Know, that I love you and it will never change."

"I love you too, Goku-sa... I believe you'll come back for ever... I'll be wainting!"

Goku got up from the Nimbus and vanished into the air, waving sadly in the side of his wife...

"Good... bye!"

Chichi woke up and being sad orientated that it was only a dream, though very real.

_I love you so much... I'll be waiting._

In the bedroom's doors Gohan and Goten stood, as if they waited for their mum getting up.

"Those are you... My treasures." she smiled.

"I thought you won't get up, mum." said Gohan.

"No, I'm getting up..."

She looked at Goten and then she wondered - why didn't she tell husband about a younger son?


	8. Chapter 8

Chichi didn't still forget that dream... And she had to be hurry, she couldn't think about it, at least she was going to go with her sons to the wedding of Kuririn and #18... She sat by the dressing-table and all the time thinking about her Goku, she was looking for the suitable jewelry for this occasion. She couldn't decide, she tried on the other earrings or brancelets... Trying on next dresses didn't make her happier too...

Meanwhile little Goten was dressed for friend of father's wedding looked at his mum uneasy... He hadn't seen her so sad earlier... And that, when she talked in her dream...

**FLASHBACK**

The morning was coming, the sunbeams were getting to boys' room, so little Goten woke up. Usually he felt then scent of food, but not this time... He wondered, what could happen with his mum... He stood up so and silently he went to her bedroom... He saw mum sleeping on the back, in strange position, when she was saying:

"Goku-sa..."

Her younger son couldn't understand, what was going on, why was his mum sleeping, instead of get up and prepare a breakfast... He decided to come back to his room and wake up brother. He started to poke him and said:

"Gohan... Gohan... Wake up!"

"What..." said sleepy Goten's brother. "Goten, why are you waking up so early..."

"But mum..."

"What mum?"

"Come, see!"

He leaded his brother to the bedroom's doors. Indeed, this sight did even surprise him, it could be seen, that Chichi was dreaming about something... However, he didn't want to wake up her.

"Look!"

"So, what... Mum is dreaming about something... Don't worry, she'll wake up soon." They had been waiting a little, Gohan had started to worry that mum would wake up too late, at least they had to prepare for a wedding... Fortunately she woke up.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Goten came to his mum, who at least chose some earrings. Seeing her younger son, Chichi smiled and scored his heas. At least a little boy asked:

"Mum..."

"Yes, sonny?"

"Who is Goku-sa?"

Chichi blushed, not knowing how to answer for this question. For being sure she asked Goten:

"But where did you hear it, baby?"

"You said that, when you were sleeping... But who is he?"

"This is our dad, Goten." answered Gohan, wearing in the suit. "I did tell you about him, mum too. Sometimes mum called dad so."

"Aha." little Goten went to his room.

Gohan was wondering about something else. He decided to ask his mother.

"Mum?"

"What's going on, Gohan?"

"Have you... dreamt about dad?"

"Yes..." she became sad. "Yes, I dreamt about him. Why are you asking?"

"Because... Me too."

"You too?"

"Yes. I dreamt about we had met, he asked about many things, about you, mum, too... He wanted to see with you... But it was so..."

"Real, wasn't it? It's weird, because it seemed to me the same, that it all was for real... And have you told anything about Goten? Because I, I don't know why, but I didn't mention anything..."

"Exactly me too! It's so weird..."

For a while they were silent. All the time Chichi was seeming to be sad... At least Gohan came to mother, touched her arm and said:

"Don't worry, mum... Maybe he wants to... tell us something? There is only one sure thing - he will always watch over us."

Gohan and Goten's mother reminded about it all, what her husband said. Then she smiled and answered:

"You're right, baby... I believe, that he is with us, he's watching... I believe he will come back!"

"Me too."

"Come on, Gohan, call your brother, we must go..."

******

It was their first common night after defeat of Buu... Goku was glad that he was together with his relatives again, that this time everything was for real, not only a dream... Chichi was sleeping naked, hugged to him... He loved those moments... He scored her hair and smiled. They were together again.

After the while he stood up and looked up the stars, reminding of that dream, where Chichi was... However, he didn't tell neither her, nor Gohan about that what seemed to them a dream, for him it wasn't an illusion... He looked up a starlit sky and thought:

_Everything is alright now. I'm glad I'm here. They do add me a strength... My wish has come true._

He went for a moment to Gohan and Goten's room to look at sleeping boys, especially Goten, who he had already known... He scored his head and smiled. He didn't expect that on the Earth this treasure was waiting for him... But one thing was wondered him in this moment, so he called to Kaio-sama, using a telepathy:

"Hey, Kaio-sama, I have an one question for you..."

"What's going on, Goku...?"

"Tell me, why didn't they tell me anything about my younger son, when I was in their dreams? It's your doing?"

"You saw me through... I couldn't let this, so I controled them so, that they didn't tell you about it... It would be with you worse, not better, and I wanted you to gather the strength to the training, you were so cheerful after meeting with son and next with wife..."

"I see... There's something in that... I understand that it was for my own good. See ya!"

"Good bye!"

_Well, maybe he was right... But what a surprise I had then! Ok... I must fix everything... And I promise you that it will be so! It's time to fix it... Goodnight, sonny._

He scored his hair and came back to the bedroom, happy, like never before.

**THE END **


End file.
